Cherry Blossom Princess
by chibi-akasaku-lover
Summary: origonally by HIHI-Ai.Sakura's tired of being locked up, she wants out. When that wish is granted Sakura is let loose in a college, soon everyone takes a liking to this young girl only no one knows she's actually a Princess. What happens when they find
1. Chapter 1

**This story was originally written by HiHi-Ai. I just adopted it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the first 8 chapters of this story**

"One day I'm gonna live in that castle." Deidara said, smiling big.

"One day you're going to fall off that cloud and come back to earth." Sasori said, patting his friend's shoulder casually. "Until then, I pray for your well being."

They were standing just outside the gates of the Cherry Blossom Castle, a large estate with one of the most exquisite castles in all the world. It's tall and beautiful, surrounded by the most lovely Cherry Blossom trees in all the country. The castle was pure white with graceful curves and gentle twists all around in stone, elegant statues and wild plants covered the grounds with vines that crawled up the walls. Oh yes, Deidara loved Cherry Blossom Castle. He dreamed of living there all his life.

"Just think, I could be a King or something." Deidara said, ignoring Sasori's words.

"To be a King you have to marry a Princess, and you have no chance at that." Sasori said, looking at the blond calmly. "You're just an artist. Princesses can never marry artists."

"I'm sure at least one has." Deidara said, crossing his arms. He didn't look away from the castle just beyond the tall, restricting gates. His smile didn't falter. "Besides, no one's ever met Cherry Blossom Princess. She might be a wild, jumpy teenager who loves rock music for all we know."

"I doubt it." Sasori said, rolling his eyes.

Just then a girl came rushing down the street and ran straight into Sasori who in turn knocked into Deidara, all three of them cluttered down onto the floor. Sasori took the girls shoulders and shoved her off him, shooting her a hard glare. "Watch where you're going!"

"S-Sorry." The girl said nervously, she stood and held her hand out to the two boys on the floor to help them up.

"It's ok." Deidara said, taking her hand. He looked up at her and blinked in surprise.

"What?" She asked, noticing his stare as she helped Sasori stand as well.

"You have pink hair." He said. Deidara stood up next to her and the girl stepped back awkwardly. He was astounded by her looks, the pink hair and green eyes reminded him of a beautiful flower and her porcelain skin was as creamy as milk. She was enchantingly gorgeous. "What's your name?"

The girl put on a gentle smile. "My name is-"

"There you are! We've been looking for you everywhere!" Someone far off called. The three of them looked over to see two guards and a man running at them. The girl jumped and started to run off again, rushing down the street and around the corner. Deidara and Sasori watched her run off and soon saw the guards and man go after her.

"Run after her?" Sasori asked calmly.

"…Nah, next time." Deidara said, they both nodded and turned back to the castle. "Camera?"

"Yep." Sasori pulled a camera out of his pocket, holding it up to get the castle in view.

"I wonder if Cherry Blossom Princess is pretty like her." Deidara said to himself.

"You're in big trouble little lady." Kakashi said, pulling Sakura by the arm into her room.

"Let me go!" She demanded, trying to yank away from the taller man.

When he pulled her into the bedroom the two guards following them shut the door behind them. Kakashi pushed Sakura onto the chair in front of her mirror before grabbing a towel and rubbing her face with it. He frowned at her. "Look at this mess, who taught you to put make up on like this?"

"No one, get off!" Sakura pushed his hand away and took the towel. She cleaned her face. "I can do it myself."

"Good. Now, what were you thinking?" Kakashi sat at a small table by the window, glaring at Sakura. "Do you know what could've happened if someone had found you out?"

"If you guys wouldn't have gone after me everything would've been fine!" Sakura yelled, throwing the towel down harshly. She crossed her arms and glared back at Kakashi. "Don't you understand? No one knows anything about me! No one outside these walls has ever seen me! If I went out right now no one could tell the difference between me and some normal girl on the streets, I could go around doing whatever I want and it would never affect the way people see our family. And yet no one will let me do that, it makes no sense!"

"Sakura, you're a princess. You have to act like one." Kakashi said wisely. "For the good of the family."

"I could run away, live a full life, come back when it's time for me to take the crown and no one would know about it. No one." Sakura said in depression. "Instead I'm living life in a cage. If I left right now everyone would still believe I'm in this cage anyway, so why can't I just go out and live a little?"

Kakashi was silent for a moment. He got up and walked around her room, looking at the pictures of Sakura's royal family and the elegance of her life. Then he looked out the large window, staring at the bouncy city just outside the gates and the sky that surrounded it in shining blue. The sun was big in the sky. "How old are you now Princess?" He asked, keeping his eyes on the outside world.

"Eighteen." Sakura said, staring in boredom at her reflection in the mirror. She was dressed in commoner's clothes but behind her was a beautiful gown hanging from her dresser. She sighed. "Eighteen years old."

"Well, then maybe you should live your life." Kakashi said, thinking out loud.

"Wh-What did you say?" Sakura asked, looking up at him in curious wonder.

"You must go to college, a princess must be educated." Kakashi said, going to sit back at the table by the window.

Sakura got up and went to sit across from him, she could hardly believe what he was saying. "I thought I was going to be schooled at the castle, like always."

"Well, I can speak to the King and Queen and request that you be sent to a college in the city." Kakashi said, thinking on his feet. "You'd get four years to live how you want before coming back to take the thrown, how does that sound?"

"Too good to be true!" Sakura gasped, her eyes shinning. "Do you mean it?"

"Like you said, you could be gone for years and no one would tell the difference form you being in the castle." Kakashi nodded to himself. "I could arrange for you to live peacefully on your own at any college in the city. You'd have to live like a commoner, mind you, and you'd need a background story to tell anyone you meet but everything else should be very, very easy."

"Kakashi, please tell me you're serious. Don't play with me, my hopes are too high." Sakura said, reaching out and taking his hands. She looked into his eyes. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Yes I am." Kakashi nodded, giving her hands a squeeze. Then he stood and started to the door. "I'll go speak with the King and Queen now, then I'll send the maids to prepare some well off commoner clothes for you. We must prepare right away, college term starts next week if I remember right."

"Kakashi!" Sakura called to him. He stopped at the door and looked back at her. She smiled in bliss. "Thank you so, so much. You don't know what this means to me."

"Anything for my favorite Princess." His eyes smiled at her. "Now, you better decide on which college you want to attend. I'll have you out of here sooner than you can count to ten." Then he left.

Sakura turned back to the window, so happy she could pass out. "This is going to be perfect."

"If no one outside the royal family has ever met the Cherry Blossom Princess then how does everyone in the world know she exists?" Sasori asked.

"They have pictures of her when she was born but ever since then she hasn't been out of the castle. Only her immediate family knows her." Deidara explained, all knowing. "Since then pretty much everyone in the newspaper and celebrity world has tried getting her story."

"How do you know so much about her?" Sasori asked, frowning. "It's like you're obsessed."

They were in their dorm room, sitting at the kitchen table, each taking up half the table with their art projects. Sasori was working with three stacks of wood, shaping and sanding them to perfect little shapes. Deidara was molding a thick slab of clay, shaping it into a bird-like shape. Both were college students majoring in art, living together through the years of college-hood.

"I'm not obsessed." Deidara frowned, his cheeks turning red. "Pretty much everyone knows what I know."

"Lies." Sasori shook his head. "You're just obsessed."

"I'm _not _obsessed with the Princess." Deidara said, glaring. "Just- Just work on your art!"

"Classes start tomorrow, will you have time to work on your clay during school?" Sasori asked, looking at Deidara's bird. "My wood can be worked on any time but clay dries up. You have to finish it soon."

"I know, I know. Get off my back." Deidara looked at the bird, pressing into it carefully. "This'll turn out awesomer than your weird wood work!"

"No way. Anyone can make those crap clay birds, it takes talent to make what I do." Sasori said dismissively, waving a smooth wooden stick around.

Deridara grabbed the stick and threw it across the room where it landed onto the couch. Sasori glared at Deidara who smirked. "Go fetch the stick, boy."

"Prepare yourself, I'm about to shove this into your neck." Sasori said seriously, holding up a carving knife.

"…I should run now right?" Deidara blinked.

"Are you suicidal?" Sasori asked. Deidara shook his head. "Then yes, run now."

"It's a pleasure to have you join our school." Itachi said, looking at Sakura over the counter. "Here at Ai Academy all students are welcome to enjoy different fields of learning to achieve a brighter future. Now, I shall call a student down to come show you around."

"Thank you very much." Sakura said, hardly able to contain herself. When Itachi went to make a call, she looked around the lobby; it was big and wide and filled with lots of people mostly around her age. They were lounging around the room, sitting at tables with books and friends, chatting happily. Sakura felt all tingly watching them, like a jumping bean on steroids was hopping all up in her stomach. Oh yes, this was the place for her.

"Your highness, don't get too distracted. You're also here to learn." On of her guards said. He was dressed casually but Sakura still saw him as one of her guards.

"I know." Sakura smiled at him. "Try not to be so formal, when I'm here you have to watch me from afar, pretending to be just like everyone else."

"Yes, my lady." He nodded, turning back to her bags that were stacked behind him.

"Alright, I'll take you to meet with your guide and have someone come take your bags to your room." Itachi said, walking around the counter.

"Oh, you can take my stuff up to my room right?" Sakura asked the guard, giving him a look.

"Right, my lady." He nodded.

She smiled at him then turned to follow Itachi to the nearby elevators. Once in, Itachi gave her a look. "My lady?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, um, just an inside joke." Sakura covered up. Itachi nodded in understanding, the elevator stopped on the third floor and they got out. He lead her to one of the dorm rooms, knocking on the door. After a moment the door opened and a red headed boy was standing there with clay smeared all over his face, arms and shirt. Sakura stared. "Hello?"

"Hey." He said, then he frowned. "I know you."

"You do?" Itachi blinked.

"You do?" Sakura repeated, equally surprised.

"Yeah, you're the girl who knocked me over two days ago." Sasori said, glaring at Sakura. "That wasn't nice."

"Oh um sorry. I didn't recognize you." Sakura apologized.

"What's with the clay?" Itachi asked, looking Sasori over.

Sasori moved to rub off the clay on his face off, making little speckles of dry mud peel off his skin and sprinkle to the floor. He frowned in annoyance. "Deidara and I got into an argument. He's pricking the splinters out of his neck and putting countless Band-Aids on as we speak."

"Sounds like you served him a good one." Itachi nodded in approval, Sakura had no idea what they were saying. Itachi put a hand on Sakura shoulder. "Anyway, here's the young lady I need you to show around campus."

"Right." Sasori nodded, stepping into the hall and shutting the door. "What's your name again?"

"Sakura." She didn't dare give a last name, then he would know which family she belonged to. Thankfully he didn't ask.

"Sasori." He introduced. The three of them started to the elevator. "So, let's start with the dorm rooms. There are four dorm buildings; two are co-ed, one boys and one girls. There're all on the south side of campus with one parking lot behind them, you'll have to be lucky to find a parking spot though. Each dorm has three house parents but they leave you alone most of the time. Just don't get caught with drugs, they won't throw you out for drinking but they will kick you out for drugs."

"I don't do drugs." Sakura said awkwardly, no one had ever spoken to her like this. "And I don't drink."

"That makes one of us." Itachi said casually, staring ahead.

Sakura stared with big eyes.

"Nah, I'm on break from that stuff at least until summer." Sasori said, waving it off.

Sakura's eyes got bigger. She'd never known anyone who did drugs or drank alcohol her whole life. Was this how college students actually were?

The elevator opened and they got out, Itachi went back to the lobby but Sakura followed Sasori out onto campus. It was a big campus, very nice. The buildings were big and really it looked like any other college, it was the people that were interesting. They were all so different and crazy looking to her. Sakura had only ever been around proper people of royalty. This campus was filled with thousands of people her age and what they wore was beyond what Sakura was used to; they wore ripped jeans and big jackets with skate brands, shirts with different symbols and designs, they had piercing and tattoos, huge book bags with messy books, it was so…free.

"Careful there." Sasori said, pulling Sakura out of the way from two skateboarders that zoomed past them. Sakura turned and watched them swish through the campus in wonderment.

"Is it always like this?" She asked when they passed a few students who were playing instruments on the stairway up to the school library. She listened to their song carefully.

"Well, it's usually calmer but school starts tomorrow so everyone is getting all jumpy now. Ya know, get the fun out now before classes kick in." Sasori shrugged.

"I love it." Sakura whispered dreamily, looking around at everyone they passed.

"Great, another weird one." Sasori said to himself, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, this is the courtyard. Everyone usually comes to chill out here, it's pretty good."

Sakura fell for the courtyard the second she saw it.

The courtyard was a big open space in the middle of the whole campus, like a big circle with small patches of green and little bits scattered around. It reminded Sakura of a park, but it was filled with casualties that she'd never seen. There were some people sitting in the trees, couples kissing on the grass, random art students painting and drawing under the shaded areas. There were some photography students taking photos of random things, Sakura even saw someone walking with no shoes on! No shoes! What a free place!

"It's amazing!" She brightened.

"It's ok." Sasori shrugged. "I don't usually come down here but me and some friends usually eat lunch here."

"Your friends?" Sakura inquired, she'd never made friends before.

"Yeah. They're weirdoes but we get along." Sasori said casually.

Just then Deidara came running at them, a frown firm on his face. He was holding a slender stick of wood. Sakura recognized him right away, unlike with Sasori she actually remembered running into Deidara two days ago. She remembered he was very handsome but when she first saw him she'd been very stunned by his long hair and big blue eyes, she'd never seen anyone like him. But now, he had little cuts on his cheeks and neck, band-aids covered his hands and fingers.

"There you are jerk face!" Deidara snapped as he marched up to them.

"Like I said, weirdoes." Sasori whispered to Sakura.

"This was stuck in my arm!" Deidara snapped, holding up the smooth piece of wood. Sakura was shocked, it was at least two inches long and a few centimeters wide. "You could've killed me!"

"Oh please, like you weren't trying to suffocate me with that clay of yours." Sasori scoffed. "Get over it you baby."

"You know what, I'm gonna shove this stick up your-" Deidara stopped and looked at Sakura for the first time, he recognized her immediately.

She was as beautiful as he remembered.

Blushing a bit, he threw the stick behind him and straightened up. Deidara looked at Sakura calmly. "You're that girl who ran into us right?" Sakura hesitantly nodded. "I'm Deidara, what's your name?"

"Sakura." She said, smiling up at him.

(End)


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto or the first 8 chapters to this story**

Would it be weird to say that most of Deidara's time the next day was spent following Sakura around?

Seriously, he was stuck to her like glue but she was too distracted by all the new features of a normal life to notice and be weirded out by it. Deidara didn't really care about how strange it was, his interest in her, it's just that she was so pretty and he could _not _stop staring at her. He's never seen someone so different and so beautiful at the same time. Like her hair, who had pink hair and didn't look like a freak these days? It was beautiful hair, long enough to reach her waist and smooth enough to slip through your fingers.

"It's natural." Sakura said.

"What?" Deidara blinked, looking around the library where they were studying.

"My hair. You keep staring at it." Sakura said casually.

Deidara smiled at her. "That's good, I guess."

"I've never met a man with hair as long as yours." Sakura said with interest. Deidara nervously touched his hair, putting some behind his ear. Sakura giggled. "It's precious."

"Thanks." Deidara was embarrassed, only girls got compliments on their hair, but then he smiled. No one had ever called him 'precious' before. One thing Deidara noticed right away was that Sakura's social skills were pretty limited. She would say things that no one else would and she didn't really understand why some things happened between friends.

"So, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to do something with me this Saturday." Deidara looked into her eyes.

"Really? That sounds wonderful." Sakura said happily.

"Great. We'll go for lunch." Deidara decided, smiling big.

"That's perfect. I absolutely can not wait." Sakura smiled back at him before turning back to her book, Deidara watched her read for a second before going back to his own book.

"A date? You?" Sasori smirked. "What happened to marrying the Cherry Blossom Princess?"

"That could still happen, it's just a date." Really it was just a date, which was excited of course but Deidara still secretly actually had a longing for the Princess he didn't know, the one he'd been obsessed with since childhood.

"Why the hell are you totally in love with some Princess you've never met or seen? It's inanity." Sasori leaned back in the couch with a cup of coffee in his hand. Deidara was sitting across from him, sipping his own coffee. They were in the lobby, watching various students pass by.

"It's a long story." Deidara shrugged.

Lies. He just didn't want to sound like a wimp.

Deidara wanted to marry the Cherry Blossom Princess because of the mystery she had. No one knew her, no one saw her and yet she would lead their country some day soon. Deidara had always been a curious person and somehow he just knew that he'd get along perfectly with the Cherry Blossom Princess, how could you not fall in love with something you've been interested in all your life? Deidara had never been serious about wanting to marry her, he just had a secret hope of meeting her one day and if that happened than he was sure she'd get along with him and somehow they'd be connected. Tough, he did doubt he'd never get to meet the Princess.

"Back on topic, so you asked out the new girl." Sasori smirked. "Nice. She's really good looking."

"Don't I know it." Deidara couldn't get over her long hair, beautiful face and shining eyes. Not to mention her slim figure, sweet curves, wide hips and lovely backside. Oh yeah, she was beautiful alright. But there was something more to it, there was something she had that Deidara really liked. Sakura was…he couldn't really place his finger on it.

"Where're you taking her?" Sasori asked.

"That little café two blocks over." Deidara said proudly, as if it was a five star restaurant.

"Hmm, Itachi likes that place. He always goes there to study." Sasori noted dully. His careful eyes gave him a meaningful look. "Hopefully he won't be there when you guys are on your date."

"Why? Itachi's ok." Deidara blinked.

"Yeah, ok with guys. He kills the girls though, all the girls want him." Sasori said, as if this was a well known fact. Deidara started to say something but then Sasori questioned, "Does Sakura get along with him well?"

Deidara paused, considering, then waved it off. "Nah, she hardly knows him."

"She hardly knows you too." Sasori said, looking away innocently.

"…"

"…"

Deidara reached over and turned his cup over onto Sasori's lap, spilling hot coffee all down his front.

Sasori contained a yell before shooting a death glare at Deidara. "Run. Fast."

"Right." Deidara got up.

"What are you doing?" Itachi frowned in confusion.

"It's called reading." Sakura said, smiling.

Itachi rolled his eyes. "Did you pick that smart mouth up from Deidara?"

Actually, Sakura had learned to tease from Kakashi who did it often back at the castle. She couldn't say that though. "Well, sure." She shrugged. "I guess it rubs off on you."

Itachi shrugged and moved to sit next to her on the couch, Sakura turned to him and closed her book. They were in the lobby of the dorm building, it was pretty quiet; only some others were around but they were off studying in corners and such. Sakura loved it like this, everyone was comfortable and even though she didn't know any of the others in the room it still felt warm being in their presence.

"You're not having any problems here right?" Itachi asked, bringing her back to reality.

"I love this place so much." Sakura said happily.

"It's only your first week." He said, shrugging. "It'll get boring soon."

"I could never get tired of all this, all these people and everything I'm learning. It's all so wonderful." She beamed, smiling.

He stared at her for a second. "Have you been home schooled all this time? You're really intrigued by all this, I mean."

"I was." She answered honestly. "I've never been around so many people before, it's all new to me."

"You should let me take you out sometime." Itachi said casually. "You're new. You're still learning all this socializing business."

"That sounds great!" Sakura smiled big. She was making friends! "Come with me for lunch on Saturday!"

"Ok then, I guess you've already got the plan. Where will we go?" He asked. "I can recommend a place."

"Oh. Uh I guess we'll find out on Saturday." She said, shrugging.

"A surprise then? Interesting, I wonder what kind of places you like to go to." He nodded and stood up. "I'll meet you here on Saturday at noon then."

"Great." She nodded and watched Itachi leave.

"Why am I here again?" Sasori asked, glaring.

"Itachi said that if I ever have a question I should ask you." Sakura said, blinking innocently. "Should I have not?"

"Whatever. What do you need?" Sasori asked, walking into her dorm room and turning to her expectantly.

"I don't know what to wear on Saturday, could you help me find an outfit?" She asked.

"What am I? A girl?" He asked, when Sakura didn't answer he glared at her but shrugged it off. "Fine. What do you have?"

"Sit here." She pointed at the bed. When he sat she turned and went over to the closet, opening I up and fumbling inside. Sasori took the moment to look around, he noticed that the room was very fancy and nice. All the furniture was white, with elegant sheets and curtains and a very beautiful painting on the wall behind her bed. Sasori didn't think much of it, he guessed that she just came from a wealthy family. If only he knew how wealthy.

"I was thinking of this," She held up a red sundress with little white dots, "Or this" she held up another dress that was blue with long sleeves.

"That one." He said simply, pointing at the red dress lazily.

"Right." She smiled at the dress and smoothed it down fondly.

"So what's on Saturday?" He asked casually, watching as she went around finding accessories for the dress.

"I'm going out with some friends." She brightened. "I can't wait! I've never gone out with friends before."

"Really?" Sasori asked in surprise. Sakura looked like the kind of girl to be very popular.

"Really. Hey! Sasori you should come too!" Sakura insisted. "We're going out for lunch, meeting at noon. I _insist _you come. It'll be divine."

"Insist? Divine? You talk all polite and stuff." He gave a small smile to her, standing and going to the door. "Sure. I'll come. Thanks for inviting me Princess."

"What?" Sakura froze. "What did you call me?"

"Princess. Sorry, but you talk all polite and you look so innocent and all…it's just a nickname." Sasori shrugged, going out the door and shutting it. In the hallway he wondered if Deidara would be jealous of him going out with Sakura and her friends, then he decided just not to tell his blonde friend. It was just a friend get-together anyway.

(Saturday)

Deidara got to the Sakura's dorm building a little late, expecting to find beautiful Sakura waiting for him.

She was there in the lobby, sitting on a couch dressed all cute and beautiful like always. Deidara felt a little glow inside from knowing that this pretty girl was waiting just for him, for their date. He stopped halfway to her, knowing she hadn't seen him yet. Dediara checked his outfit, making sure he looked good enough to be on a date with someone as beautiful as Sakura, he checked his breath and tightened his hair a little. Really, he was pretty happy about being alone with Sakura on their date, just the two of-

"Hey Dei, what's up?" Itachi asked, coming up to him.

"Oh, hey, just about to go on a date." Deidara said proudly. "Do I look ok?"

"Fine." Itachi shrugged, not really looking him over. "I hope you have fun."

"Thanks, hey you look pretty sharp too." Deidara said, taking in Itachi's outfit. It was very casual but on the fresh side. "Are you going out too?"

"Yeah." Itachi said, walking past Deidara and over to Sakura. Deidara frowned and followed him, Sakura looked up when they drew near then Itachi held his hand out to her. "Ready to go?"

"What?" Deidara jumped, staring at Itachi incredulously. "What're you talking about?"

"Actually we can't go yet." Sakura said, looking around.

"What're _you _talking about?" Deidara asked, freaking out.

"Yo." Sasori said, popping out of no where.

"Where did you come from?" Deidara snapped. "What's going on here?"

"I forgot to tell you, I asked Sasori and Itachi to come out with us for lunch too." Sakura said, standing up and fixing her dress. Deidara looked at Itachi who was frowning in confusion but Sasori looked calm as ever, not at all surprised by this. Deidara was very confused. "So, where are we going Deidara?"

"Uh well, that café two blocks over but…" He was lost for words.

"I know where it is. We'll take my car." Itachi said dismissively.

Sakura sat in the back with Sasori while Deidara and Itachi sat in the front. There was an awkward silence at first but then Sasori started talking to Sakura and they chatted happily with each other, Deidara shot a glare at Sasori; when did Sasori and Sakura become such good friends? As they talked in the back Deidara looked at Itachi with narrow eyes. "What the hell is going on? I thought you were going on a date with someone."

"I thought so too but I guess Sakura didn't." Itachi said unemotionally, not at all affected by this situation. "Obviously she thought that this was a get together among friends, not a date between her and I."

"This was supposed to be her's and my date!" Deidara whisper-yelled. "_You're _the one intruding."

"Hush. If you asked her out but she thought you meant it as a friend get together then either you failed to ask her out properly or she didn't understand because she can't fathom going out with someone like you. I assume the later, this is in no way my problem for she asked me to attend this; in such she hasn't canceled me out as a dating option." Itachi said matter-a-factly.

"….I don't know all of what you just said," Deidara mumbled, "But pretty much you mean she didn't think I'd ask her out on a date because she doesn't like me which leaves you open to her?"

"Pretty much." Itachi said, giving a sadistic smirk.

"Pull over, I'll kick your ass!" Deidara snapped.

"What?" Sakura squeaked, blinking in surprise. "You two don't get along?"

"I don't know why, I think highly of Deidara." Itachi said innocently. "I guess he just doesn't like me."

"No! I do!" Deidara tried to cover upon seeing Sakura's uncomfortable face. "It's just that, ya know, well…I mean-"

"We're here." Sasori said, pointing out to window. He looked at the other three. "So, shall we get this very awkward yet interestingly hostile get-together-date over with?"

(End)


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Naruto or the first 8 chapters to this story**

Awkward doesn't even cover 1/3 of how the get-together went.

See, it started out awkward. When they all entered the café it was a struggle to see who would sit next to Sakura at the four seat table. In the end Sakura and Sasori sat on one side while Itachi and Deidara sat across from them. The angry tension between them was more than obvious to all, except Sakura. Sakura, who had never been in social situations, couldn't tell when things were churning in the air or when thick strain was forming. To her, everything seemed well and good. This was her first friend outing and so far Sakura was very happy with how things were going.

Deidara, on the other hand, was ticked off. Just about everything was the reason too, but the main ones were:

1. He'd rather sit next to a smelly, wild hog than Itachi. (Deidara _hates _hogs)

2. Sakura probably had no interest in him romantically, for she couldn't even fathom him asking her out. (Deidara _hates _not knowing things)

3. Sense when had Sasori and Sakura become such good pals? (Deidara _really hates _not knowing things about his best friend)

Seriously, when did all that business happen? Sasori had no problem chatting Sakura up, speaking in such a familiar way that even Itachi seemed off-set by it. There were a lot of things Deidara didn't know that were just being exposed to him; he didn't know when Sasori had gotten so friendly with Sakura, he didn't know _why _Sasori was one of the most unfriendly people in the world and he sure as hell didn't know what Sakura thought of Sasori.

The later bugged him the most.

"And that's what's in the Apple Pie." Sasori finished.

"I will never look at pie the same way again." Sakura mumbled, sliding the menu away from her.

Ok. That's it. Sakura never talked so teasingly friendly in front of Deidara before but the second Sasori comes in she puts down all walls? No. Time to turn things around.

"So Sakura, do you like art?" Deidara asked.

"Oh yes. It's lovely, really." She nodded happily.

"I'm an artist, maybe we can get together and do some art sometime." He gave her a smooth look.

"Oh…I'm afraid that I've not the talent for art. I only like looking at it." She said sheepishly.

"Well, what do you think of clay art?" Deidara thought of which of his art pieces he could impress her with.

"Honestly I don't have a taste for it at all. I enjoy color and clay sculptures are quiet boring; color doesn't show up well on them." She scoffed, waving it off. "Though, I could star at paintings all day. The beauty in them is enchanting."

"I know some very fascinating art museums downtown. I'd love to show you some of their exquisite work." Itachi cut in. Deidara shot him a glare straight through the head, the darker only smirked. "Tell me, which artist's work do you most favor?"

"Goodness, there are quite a few. Let me see…"

"Psst Deidara?" Sasori whispered. Deidara toned out Sakura and Itachi's talk and turned to his best friend who looked a little uneasy. "Doesn't it seem strange how those two talk?"

"What do you mean?" Deidara whispered back, frowning in confusion.

"I mean, they both talk pretty polite don't you think? Like, they use more mannered speech." Sasori explained, looking at Itachi and Sakura. "They sound so similar…"

Deidara looked at them and listened for a moment before realizing that, in fact, the two sounded just alike. They used polite text and well mannered structure all over their words even as they spoke of simple subjects. It was a little surprising and confusing, he knew Sakura was like that because she lived a sheltered life but he didn't know much about Itachi so he couldn't understand how Itachi was so structured. He supposed that Itachi was just raised like that by his mother, or maybe he'd come from a wealthy family. There was much about Itachi Deidara didn't know.

This didn't stop him from backing down against the Uchiha though.

"Sakura you look really pretty." Deidara broke in, cutting off Itachi who shot him a look.

"Thank you." She smiled happily. "Sasori helped me pick out what to wear! I'm glad it looks nice enough for the occasion."

Deidara looked at Sasori in question but the red head only shrugged so Deidara turned away from the subject. He focused on Sakura. "You don't get out much huh? I mean, you told me you were a sheltered child."

"Yes, I've never really been away from home." She explained. Sakura tried to be honest without spilling the truth, she didn't want to be called out as a liar. "It's amazing how much I've missed out on."

"What do you like to do anyway Sakura?" Sasori came in.

All three of the boys were silent, turning to Sakura with complete attention. They all were genuinely interested in learning about this new girl who was taking all their focus. She was the newest to them all, for they'd only known her for about a week and yet they all had taken some sort of liking to her. Honestly, they didn't know much about her but they were all curious. What was this secretive mistress actually like?

"Well, I like reading." Sakura started, thinking. "Actually, I'm pretty bookish."

"You're a smartie huh?" Sasori smirked.

"What career are you pursuing?" Itachi asked.

Sakura stopped and stared. How to answer this? Well, I've actually already got a lined up job as the Queen of your country. No, that would not pass. She tried to think on her feet, tried to find some way around the truth but without lying. She'd learned somewhere that lying to new friends was a quick way to lose them, right now she had no interest in such things. Still, how to answer such a thing…

"I'm interested in the medical field." She blurted.

"How interesting." Itachi nodded approvingly.

"Sounds hard." Sasori frowned in interest.

"That's cool. I didn't know you were into medical business." Deidara seemed the most interested.

It wasn't a lie. It _wasn't_. Sakura really was interested in the medical field, ever since Kakashi (her private tutor / advisor) had given her lessons on bone structure. She didn't say she was pursuing a job in the medical field, all she said was that she was interested in it. Which is true. So, really, it wasn't lying. It was just careful dodging of the subject.

Right. She was still good. The lie scale was still clear.

"Are you going to try and get a place at a local hospital?" Deidara asked, beaming at her. "Or are you going out of state?"

Shit. How the hell do you 'carefully dodge' that?

"Your food."

They all looked up at the waiter who was holding a tray. Sakura breathed a sigh of relief as he set down their plates, she took the time to think of a way to change the subject but before the chance came the waiter looked at her and said something that caught all their attention.

"Miss, a young man outside asked me to ask if you could talk to him for a moment?"

Instantly all heads turned to the door where, sure enough, a man was standing. Deidara frowned, who was he? He wasn't much older than them. He was very…strict looking. Uptight, if you will. He almost looked like a bodyguard type.

"Shit."

Now all eyes were on Sakura. Did she just _cuss? _Deidara felt like pinching himself.

"Sorry, this'll just take a second." Sakura got up, eyes narrowed, and walked over to the guy. She took his arm and pulled him out the front doors, the boys watched the two talk through the glass doors.

"Ten bucks says it's an ex-boyfriend." Sasori said, staring.

"Five says it's a brother." Itachi complied.

"With that hair? No way, has to be a second cousin twice removed on her father's side." The two stared at Deidara. The blond shrugged. "I have a feeling."

"What are you doing here?" Sakura snapped, crossing her arms and glaring. The free-teenager-going-to-college act pushed aside and she put up her princess front, showing her authority.

"Sorry your highness but your advisor sent me." He said.

"Damn that Kakashi." Sakura growled. She turned on the newcomer. "I told the last bodyguard that you all would have to stay back and watch from afar! You can't break into my new life Pein!"

The man was taller than most, with messy orange hair and strange colored eyes with piercings all over. Still, his obscure features didn't take away the strict bodyguard motion he had going on. It was clear to see he could kick ass and knew how to handle every situation, which made him one of Sakura's main bodyguards back at the castle. In fact, he was usually the one most familiar with her.

"I'm sorry your honor, but I'm not sure you can trust these men." Pein said calmly. "You hardly know them and they hardly know you, there have been no background checks on them and I can not trust you in their hands."

"They're my friends!" Sakura pouted, turning back to the teenage rout instantly. She was finding it easier to switch tracks like that.

"You agreed to follow any restrictions following your safety. One of which is that background checks are done on any and all company you are listed to be around outside of our perimeter back at the school grounds. None of these men have been accounted for so I can not let you be around them without my company." Pein recited it like a code. "If you don't comply to these terms I have been given permission to take you back to the castle right now."

"Shit, shit, shit." Sakura snapped harshly. Pein didn't say anything. "Ok…fine. So all you need to do is sit in on our get-together?"

"Yes. That's about it." Pein nodded.

"Ok, fine. I can deal with that." She was thinking fast, options relaying inside. "Thing is, I can't let them know you're my body guard…we need a cover."

"Older brother?" He offered.

"We look nothing alike." She shook her head.

"Cousin?"

"Itachi knows I have no uncles or aunts because I didn't list any on the register I turned into him for the office when I came to the school."

"Another friend?"

"Us friends? We have nothing in common."

"Lover?"

Sakura gave him a look. "I just said we have nothing in common."

"Friends have stuff in common with each other," Pein explained accordingly, "In love, it is said that opposites can attract."

Sakura thought for a moment. "Well…"

"This is Pein, my boyfriend." Sakura said, gesturing to Pein who stood next to her.

Deidara, Sasori and Itachi stared at them with shock, each completely dumbfounded. There were no words to be said, well for all of them except Sakura who quickly tried to play this off.

"I thought he was going to be out of town so I didn't tell him we were all getting together today but his trip ended early so he came over." Sakura kissed her 'No Lying' chart goodbye. Now was the time to lie her ass off. "He's not a college student. He's staying downtown so that's why you hardly ever see him with me, its too hard for him to travel all the way to campus to see me."

"I'm sorry for intruding on your get-together." Pein said, playing along emotionlessly.

"Pein, this is Sasori, Deidara and Itachi. My new friends." She introduced.

Sakura took her seat without another word. Pein pulled a chair from the table over and sat right next to her. All eyes were on him. Ya know, Deidara didn't think this could get anymore awkward but now it was like the awkward train rolled in and dropped off unwanted cargo; I.E; Pein. Sakura's eyes were the only ones that traveled, searching her new friend's faces for any sign of detest.

"So, what did you go to school for?" Itachi asked.

"I attended a police college. Passed." Pein answered flawlessly.

Great, Deidara thought, not only was he dating Sakura but the giant had a license to shoot people.

"When did you two start dating?" Sasori asked, zoning in on Pein.

"Two years." Pein answered, pulling out some random answers. Sakura shot Sasori a look but it didn't get him.

Sasori ignored her. His narrowed eyes unwavering from the tall one. "How did you meet her?"

"Our parents set us up." Not a lie, Sakura noted dully as she listened in, Pein's parents set him up as her bodyguard. It really was a pretty honest answer.

"Did you know her before you started dating?"

"No."

"Have you met her family?"

"Of course."

"Has she met yours?"

"…No."

"How many kids you want?"

"None." Pein answered tightly. He looked at his watch. "I think we should be going."

"We've only been here for an hour." Deidara protested.

"Yes, well, I would like to be alone with Sakura if you don't mind." Pein turned to Sakura, giving her a firm look. "My lady?"

"Sorry, we should get together again sometime." Sakura said to the others as she got up. They all waved as Sakura walked out with Pein who didn't turn back.

"Ok, what's your problem?" Deidara turned on Sasori.

"They're not dating." Sasori said doubtfully, leaning back in his chair.

"What're you talking about? Sakura wouldn't lie." Itachi said, frowning.

"No. I can tell. Sakura wouldn't date him. She's very friendly and yet she hasn't met his parents? Why? And why would he have met hers first when he's clearly not friendly at all? Plus, they didn't touch at all. How could they be together for two years without any affection for each other?" Sasori explained, a glare forming. "No. She's not with him."

"Well…why would Sakura lie to us?" Deidara asked.

"And, more importantly, who is her fake lover?" Itachi asked.

"What is your problem?" Sakura snapped once Pein finished hassling her into his car.

"That boy, he is lying to you." Pein explained, getting in the car but not starting it. He turned to Sakura. "He's up to something."

"Ok, I know Sasori is a little impersonal but that doesn't make him a liar." She gave him a look, crossing her arms in annoyance. "I mean, he's nice to me and-"

"Not that one. The polite one with the dark hair." He cut her off firmly.

"Itachi?" Now she was surprised. "He hardly said anything to you. How can you tell he's a liar?"

"I've met him before. He's lying in who he is, like you." Pein explained.

"What're you saying?" Sakura didn't like where this was going.

"Itachi…his last name must be Uchiha, for he has all the features and qualities of one." Pein said matter-of-factly. "I worked as a bodyguard for the Uchiha family the year before I started working for you."

"U-Uchiha?" Sakura's eyes went wide and her blood went cold, "Y-Y-You mean….he can't possibly be…"

"Royalty." Pein nodded. "Itachi Uchiha is a royal."

(End)


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Naruto or the first 8 chapters of this story**

"My lady, you must stay away from Lord Uchiha. If he was to find out your secret than everything would be over." Pein warned. "If you were to be discovered than the whole reason for your secret life would be ruined."

Sakura was mildly disappointed by this.

Itachi was a nice man and he seemed very interested in making a friendship with her but Sakura knew that the secret for her whole life in hiding was more precious than any friendship she could form. Knowing that 18 years of hard work and secrets and maneuvering could be killed by this one man was enough to keep Sakura away from him. So she took Pein's warning and went back to her normal days at school. And for a week everything was normal; Deidara and Sasori would visit her often, forming bonds with her, and she easily evaded Itachi who seemed M.I.A for a while. It wasn't until the following Thursday that she even got a glance of him, when that happened it was like seeing a ghost.

It happened in the courtyard, one of Sakura's most favorite places to be.

She was sitting at an outdoor table surrounded by other students, minding her business, when suddenly she just happened to look up and see Itachi walking down one of the stairways into the courtyard.

"Shit." Sakura didn't give a second thought to jumping behind the closet bushes, yanking her bag along with her. Everyone stared at her as she practically jumped army-style over the bush and got into a feudal position behind it, rocking back and forth on her heels.

"If he sees me I'm upside down cake in cheese." Sakura whispered to herself, edging up slightly to see over the bushes.

"Well, I like my upside down cake without cheese so we can't have that happening."

Sakura turned to see Sasori, out of no where, sitting right beside her in the bushes. She blinked, fumbled as to how he got there, then grabbed his arm and yanked him forward. Sasori stumbled but followed her pointing figure over the bush to where Itachi had settled at one of the tables a fair distance away. "Itachi? Why are you avoiding him?" Sasori asked casually.

"I just- am!" She said firmly.

Sasori raised an eyebrow.

"Oh shush and help me get out of here!" She demanded frantically.

"Fine, fine." He reached out and took her hand, standing slightly and pulling her along the bush edges over to the closest stairwell which happened to have a huge wall beside it that they hid behind instantly. "You know, Princess, you're really bossy."

"I am not!" She pouted.

"Don't worry, it's cute." Sasori gave a slight smile, staring at her from behind dark red hair. His hand squeezed hers.

Sakura shut her mouth and stared back. This was new, the feeling inside her. She didn't know much about society or how it worked but every girl knew that when a boy held your hand and looked at you _like that _it meant something. She felt her heart beat faster.

"T-Thank you." She mumbled, looking down at his shirt.

There were people passing through the stairwell, walking out into the courtyard and walking up into the dorms. No one minded the two that stood against the wall, hand in hand. Sakura wished someone would come and stop this embarrassing situation before her blood pressure went any higher. Still, she didn't take her hand away. His skin was slick like wood.

"I thought I saw you two."

Shit. Sakura knew that voice.

They looked at the bottom step of the stairwell where, sure enough, Itachi was standing with a rather amused look. When he saw Sakura's hand entangled in Sasori's, the amusement left. His glare settled on Sasori, eyes sharp in distaste.

"Sorry, am I interrupting?" He questioned.

"Yes." Sasori said happily.

"No!" Sakura squeaked, pulling away. "We were just- uh…"

Both boys were looking at her. She knew her face was stained red.

"Just- just comparing hand moisturizers!" She said brightly.

"…Hand moisturizers?" The amusement came back to Itachi's face, he smirked at Sasori. "Oh. I didn't know you cared about your skin so much, how feminine of you."

"Shut up." Sasori snapped, glaring at the Uchiha. "I do not!"

"Well, anyone would want to have skin as soft as Sakura's." Itachi walked up the stairs between them, Sakura barely took a step back. "It is as sweet as silk, don't you-"

He reached up to touch her cheek and Sakura panicked, stepping all the way back until she bumped into Sasori's chest. Itachi frowned and when she didn't move Sasori's hands went to her shoulders, holding her flush against him. A smirk danced on the red head's face.

"…I should be going." Itachi turned and went back down the stairs, leaving them.

"You really are avoiding that kid huh?" Sasori said, light as a bean. "How silly."

"It's none of your business." Sakura said, stepping out of his hands suddenly and turning on him. "But…don't tell him I'm avoiding him. It would be rude for him to know."

"Don't worry Princess, your secret is safe with me." And then he hugged her.

Little unknown secret: Sakura had never, ever been hugged by a none-family member before. Let alone a man.

Her cheeks darkened right away as she felt his chest press against hers and his arms wrap snuggly around her shoulders. Sasori was a great hugger, this everyone knew; his arms were long enough to curl around her, he wasn't tall so their fronts matched up perfectly and he wasn't shy about doing it, Sasori never held back anything. He did what he wanted and did it right.

He smelled warm, if that made any sense.

Sakura could hear her heart in her ears.

"Damn it." Pein said calmly.

He was standing on top of one of the school buildings around the courtyard, binoculars held up to his eyes and a slight frown touching his face. Through the lenses he watched Sakura intensely and realized something.

Not only was Itachi Uchiha a problem but this Sasori was a problem too.

Obviously the red head liked the Princess and Pein couldn't have that. As a royal, Sakura would be wedded off to someone of more status. A commoner fling at college was a problem. It was Pein's job to get rid of problems in her life. He supposed he could just get rid of Sasori all together but that would make things a little complicated, and Sakura would surely get angry with him.

So, how to get rid of the red head of question then?

Pein looked around, trying to think of a plan, when his eyes settled on a long streak of blond hair just off in the distance. A smirk crossed his cheeks.

In a matter of minuets he found Deidara at the dorm rooms, sitting off in the lobby with an art project of sorts in front of him at the table. When Pein came into his sight Deidara didn't look happy, he got even worse when he heard what Pein had to say.

"What's up?" Deidara tried to play nice.

"You know Sakura is my girlfriend right?" Pein asked.

"What, are you bragging?" Playing nice wasn't going to work.

"That redhead. I want him away from her." Pein said, ignoring Deidara's smart mouth comments. "He's flirting with her all over the place."

"Sasori is?" Deidara frowned deeply. "No…they're just friends."

"Friends don't hold hands with their friends or look at them like he does her." Pein said. He started to walk away, the look in Deidara's eyes let him know that his work here was done. "He likes her a lot, I can tell. You need to watch out for her."

No. Deidara didn't want to believe it. Sasori knew how Deidara felt about Sakura, he knew. Best friends don't do this to each other.

Still…

Sakura remembered the Uchiha family vaguely.

She'd never met them of course, being in hiding and all. One day the Uchiha family had decided to visit, staying at their castle for a time. The Uchihas were a wealthy family, the father was a Duke and the mother a Duchess. So, if Sakura and the 73 people that came after her were to die, Itachi's parents would be King and Queen. Anything under 100 people of death to lead to royalty is considered very, very wealthy and honorable.

This is what Kakashi had told her when she asked him who was invading her house.

She was young and didn't understand much, but listened as Kakashi told her all he knew of the Uchihas. Supposedly they were stubborn, intelligent and strict. Considerably unsocial. At the time she never heard of the Uchihas having a son.

Stubbornness was common in their family. They were determined to get what they wanted.

Right now Itachi wanted to know what the deal with Sakura was.

Even with Sakura avoiding him like the plague Itachi hunted her down in a matter of seconds that weekend. He found her in the library, sneaking around to make sure she didn't see him until it was too late. It wasn't until he stood right behind her, watching her read at the table against the wall, that he exposed himself. He reached out and tapped her shoulder, when she turned to face him the shock and alarm was evident in her eyes. He glared at her.

"How are you?" He asked casually.

"Fine." Sakura said. "Just, ya know, reading…"

"Yeah you do that a lot." Itachi walked around to sit across from her at the table. "So, you and Sasori huh?"

"What?" She blinked in question.

"Are you two together?" He asked.

"Together?" She still looked confused. "No. We're not together right now. But I imagine that I'll see him later."

Itachi rolled his eyes. She obviously thought he meant where they together as in the same room. Not together as in dating. Still, if she didn't understand that than obviously they weren't dating. She was still open game. "Would you like to go to the theater downtown this weekend? I hear they're putting on a very interesting play, it's an American plan nonetheless."

"That sounds lovely." Sakura said, avoiding his eyes. "But I can't."

"Why?" He wasn't letting her off the hook.

"I just can't." She was nervous.

"But why?" Poor trapped little mouse, she just couldn't get away this time.

"I just can't ok?" Lying wasn't programmed in her yet, unfortunately.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Itachi asked, staring hard into her eyes.

"I'm not!" Sakura jumped inside.

"Don't try to lie." Itachi said firmly. "It's not nice."

"Itachi…I don't know what I'm supposed to say…" She was very uneasy.

"Look just answer the question. Did I do something wrong?" He asked. "Did I offend you? Is it because of your boyfriend, Pein?"

"No! You didn't do anything." Sakura waved her hands defensively. "It's just complicated."

"I'm not buying that." Itachi said, crossing his arms. "Obviously you're avoiding me because of something. It's only complicated if you make it complicated. Just explain it to me and I'm sure I'll understand. I don't know what's wrong, nothing has happened between us so there's no reason for you to act this way. It's rather annoying when people try to lie, you shouldn't make a habit of it Sakura and honestly-"

"Ok stop!" Sakura put her hands down on the table, annoyance evident in her eyes. Sakura's temper wasn't the best, this everyone knew, and it blew easily under pressure. "You have no right to talk to me this way."

"No right?" Itachi frowned. "Of course I have the right to know why I'm being ignored."

"You really want to know?" Sakura stood, grabbing her book. She leaned down close, whispering to him. "I know who your family is. You don't know mine. I want to keep it that way."

Itachi, for the first time in a long time, was caught completely off guard. He leaned back and stared at her with narrow eyes, at loss for what to say. She was watching him carefully, slightly uneasy that she'd given too much away but she held her ground and made sure that her intimidation was firm. Itachi was faltering under her eyes and that's when Sakura knew.

She wasn't the only one trying to hide her identity.

"What did you-" Itachi shut his mouth tight. "What do you want?"

"I want you to stay away from me." Sakura said. "And stop trying to get to know me."

With that Sakura walked straight out of the library.

She expected that she looked all badass like those women in the movies who totally owned the bad guy and got him running to the hills. Still, she was a little shaky. After all, Itachi learned something about her; that she was important enough to find out who his family was and that her own identity was a secret too. This would either make him back off or make him curious and determined to find out about her.

Of course, it was the later.

"Sakura!" Itachi called out.

She was at least three blocks from the library when it happened, her whole body froze like a statue. Carefully she turned and was shocked to see Itachi walking after her.

Sakura bolted out of there. _Fast_.

Yes, it looked ridiculous and Yes, Sakura knew Pein was probably following close by but No, she was not going to let Itachi catch her. If she had to run down the middle of crowds of people on her way back to her dorm, risking looking like a complete idiot to all her fellow students, Sakura was going to do it. She was that freak out.

Running fast, Sakura didn't stop for anything. She looked back to see Itachi still behind her, chasing her. She kicked it into high gear, thankful that she'd decided against wearing a skirt and sandals today. This was no way for a princess to act, she didn't care though. Sakura had to get away. She _had _to.

When she got to her dorm she ran down the closest hallway, trying to find a place to hide.

"Sakura?" Sasori's voice came. He was caught her arm as she ran by, pulling her back to face him. "Are you ok?"

"I need to hide!" Sakura yelled urgently, grabbing his arm. "Itachi's after me! He's close, I know he is, he can't get me! Please, help me."

"In here." Sasori yanked Sakura into a broom closet just as Itachi turned down the hallway.

It was quiet in the little room, Sasori leaned against one wall and Sakura opposite him. They stared at the door, as if daring it to open. When it didn't Sakura relaxed, letting out a sigh of relief. That was close, too close.

"I think he's gone by now." Sasori whispered.

They didn't move.

She stared at his eyes through the semi-dark room, seeing the dark orbs stare back intensely. His legs bumped hers, she felt warmth though his jeans. Sasori was a very warm person, not personality wise but physically. He radiated a warmth that reminded Sakura of blankets and heaters and the sun, the sand of a dessert. Being this close made her feel warm too, she liked it.

"You have nice eyes." Sasori said casually.

"Well…so do you." Sakura said back, just as casual.

"You have nice clothes."

"You have a nice smile."

"You have nice skin."

"You have a nice smell."

"You have nice hair."

"So do you."

As they went back and forth like this Sasori was moving closer to her, pushing off his wall and taking a step closer to hers. The space between them was small enough, as it grew smaller she felt the warmth of his body melt into hers. Before too long he found both her hands, holding them in his own. He didn't make a move to kiss her or hug her like before, all he did was hold her hands and stare into her eyes. It was all very innocent.

Too bad it didn't look that way.

The door opened suddenly, letting a bright light in that blinded both of them for a moment. When Sakura's vision came to she found Deidara in her eyesight, his hand on the door. There was a very sour look on his face. Even with her social skills, Sakura knew something was wrong.

"Aren't you two just the cutest thing?" Sarcasm dripped off Deidara's words.

"Dei, we weren't-"

"I don't wanna hear it. You knew, you knew how I felt." Deidara slammed his hand on the door dramatically before stalking off down the hall.

"Deidara." Sasori went after him, leaving Sakura in the closet. He didn't even look back at her.

And then Sakura was cold inside, cold all over too. Only her hands were warm.

(End)


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Naruto or the first 8 chapters of this story**

Boys were confusing, Sakura was coming to find.

Or rather, they were so simple that they caused Sakura's mind to fizz. She really didn't get how they could make this happen to her; make her so confused she wanted to jump up and down, or make her so warm she wanted to chew ice just to cool down, and sing just to hear the hum in her voice.

Though…it might just be one boy making her feel this way.

Sakura didn't understand and actually she was a little scared to. It was a very strange anxiety.

There was one thing Sakura knew though.

_"Aren't you two just the cutest thing?" Sarcasm dripped off Deidara's words._

_"Dei, we weren't-"_

_"I don't wanna hear it. You knew, you knew how I felt." Deidara slammed his hand on the door dramatically before stalking off down the hall._

_"Deidara." Sasori went after him, leaving Sakura in the closet. He didn't even look back at her._

_And then Sakura was cold inside, cold all over too. Only her hands were warm._

Deidara wasn't happy.

She was worried that something she'd done might've caused this upset balance but Sakura had no idea how that could've happened. She didn't entirely understand what happened, one second there's a strange warmth growing between her and Sasori, the next there's hot ice around them. Oh yes, Sakura could tell Deidara was not happy. She was determined to fix it.

Not really knowing what to do, Sakura waited outside his door the following morning.

When he came out they both froze in place, Deidara's big blue eyes stared at her in slight disappointed shock. Sakura stared back, knowing she was supposed to say something but still trying to find her words.

"Deidara…" Sakura looked up at him with big, saddened eyes. "Are you mad at me?"

"Oh god." His arms were around her in seconds, holding her softly.

For a moment they staid like that, content with each other. Sakura could feel forgiveness coming off him, though she wasn't sure if it was directed at her. She supposed it would be best to wrap her arms around him too but something held her back, hugging him back sounded strange. It sounded difficult and hard and just something she was supposed to do and not what she wanted to do. So she just leaned into him, pressing her face into the crook of his neck. Her arms staid down, hands carefully touching his sides but making no move to touch him farther.

"It's not your fault. You didn't do anything." He whispered into the side of her hair. "I'm not mad at you…I'm just frustrated."

"Frustrated? With what?" Sakura asked, taking a step back.

She dully noted how he kept his hands on her arms, keeping her in place. They felt heavy against her skin. "I just…I can't do things with you the normal way. When you're involved, things are very out of the normal and I don't know how to deal with it." He explained, looking into her eyes as if begging her to understand.

"Well what do you want?" Sakura asked, trying her best to comply to him. "If you tell me maybe it'll be easier and we can work it out."

"Ok." Deidara took a breath. "Simply put, I want to go out on a date with you."

"A date?" Sakura didn't mean to sound so astonished, its just that she was expecting anything but that. "Dates are for couples aren't they? Like, people in love?"

"Yes and no. Dates are also for people who want to be a couple together." Deidara explained rather shyly. "To get to know each other and develop their feelings for each other."

"Y-You want to be a couple with me?" She asked.

"Yeah. I really do." He blushed.

She didn't know what to say. "Um…ok. Sure. Ok." She knew she was stalling. "Alright…Let's go on one. A date I mean."

"Really?" His eyes widened a bit, though he was obviously pleased. "Like just the two of us?"

"Yeah." Sakura nodded, blushing hard. "Right. That's how dates go right? I mean…I've never been on one so…"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of everything." His hands were holding hers now. They felt like chalk. "We'll go out this Saturday."

"Sasori stop!" Sakura called.

He froze, ice chilling down his back. Sakura rushed up to him in the lobby, looking all cute and sweet. She smiled at him with big beautiful eyes, giving him tingles inside. Oh god, this wasn't good.

"I haven't seen you all day." She said casually. "Where have you been?"

"I had lots of studying and classes today." He mumbled curtly.

"We should do something together." She reached out and touched his arm, it was hot where she touched. "Lets go to dinner tonight?"

"Sakura don't. Just leave me alone." Carefully he pushed her away.

"What's wrong?" Sakura jumped back, sensing his upset mood. "Are you ok?"

"Just- Just leave me alone." He snapped.

Sakura froze, shaking slightly at the pinch in his voice. Seeing her quiver made Sasori recoil, taking a step back with evident regret on his face. The air was thick between them, a wall building tall and hard. Sakura could actually feel Sasori pushing her away, making her fall back. Hurt and confused, Sakura complied with his wishes and turned to leave.

"Fine. I get it." Her hand reached for the door, feeling the cool metal. "I'll just…leave you alone then."

"Sakura, it's not you ok?" He groaned, guilt ridden from causing her unease. "I just want Deidara to be happy."

"So I can't even be friends with you because of Deidara?" Sakura turned on him, anger hitting her deep inside. "Well, if that's how it is then I don't want to be with Deidara at all!"

"What?" He exclaimed.

"Yeah! If I can't be friends with whoever I want because of Deidara then why would I want him in my life?" She sounded rash and crazed but that didn't matter, she'd spent all her life being controlled by other people and she'd be damned if some guy she'd just met was going to start controlling her too.

"No, don't be like that." Sasori reached out and took her arm. "You don't understand."

"Then why don't you explain it to me?" She yanked her arm away.

"Fine. Sit down." He pointed at the couch against the wall. Sakura hesitantly dropped down on it, he stood before her with a hard expression on his face. Sakura prepared herself. "Deidara really, really likes you. And I'm his best friend. I can't be with you when he's trying to get with you, that's just wrong. Got it?"

"But you're both with me all the time, so am I only supposed to be around one of you at a time?" Sakura asked absently.

Sasori threw his hands up in annoyance. "You don't get it! Ok. Deidara wants to be your boyfriend," He explained slowly, "Therefore I can't be your boyfriend. Therefore I can't get near you."

Epiphany!

Sakura's eyes went wide. Sasori was interested in her! Like, interested-interested! Sakura had never been faced with someone who fancied her, it was strange and she blushed at being confronted like this. Self consciously she looked up into his eyes and saw something she hadn't realized was there- stress. This situated was just as bad for Sasori as it was for her; it's not like he wanted to be away from her because he didn't like her, he wanted to be away from her because he liked her. And so did Deidara.

Oh. Oooh. Sakura thought. Now I get it.

"Then…what do I do?" Sakura asked, looking up at him with big eyes. "I want to be your friend."

"Just my friend?" He gave her a look.

"Yes." She didn't really understand what he meant.

"Ok. Ok that's good then." Something relaxed inside him but he sounded rather upset too. "Ok then…we're just friends. That's it."

"So we can be friends?" She brightened.

"Yeah, because you're going on a date with Deidara and we're just friends." Now it was starting to sound like he was talking to himself but Sakura just nodded, happy with the result. "Ok. So it's decided."

"That's great!" Sakura jumped up and threw her arms around him. It was easy to do this with him for her, since they'd hugged before. Still, she felt a little resistance in him before his arms relaxed around her and held her. The warmth that came in his touch returned and she leaned into him, wanting more of that hot feeling he gave her. Sasori sighed and pressed his face into her shoulder, letting her smell consume him. She was intoxicating.

"I'm glad we're friends." She mumbled against his shoulder.

"Yeah…" Sasori looked off past her, his arms squeezing around her. "Friends.

It was a nice date.

Deidara ended up taking her to an art show. Predictable, but nice. Sakura was interested in art, she found it very fascinating and loved to compare different styles. She just sucked at art herself. Deidara, on the other hand, was an art student with many talents. He was also quite the gentlemen, kind and sweet and very interesting to talk to. Sakura enjoyed his company.

"This must've taken forever." Sakura said, admiring a painting that covered more than half the wall and had amazing detail.

"It was created by two people." Deidara said, coming up behind her. His arm found its way around her shoulder. "Considering the work, I think it took around two months."

"That's a long time, I would've given up on it." She said.

"I would've too. Painting takes a long time. Sculpting is shorter and more rewarding." He explained, waving the hand not on her shoulder around in expression. "I like more hands-on things. Sitting around, making strokes of paint on a paper doesn't let me express myself. It's restricting."

"I see. I guess not even an extreme art lover can be good at it all."

"Probably not, though you can try."

"No one's perfect." She smiled at him.

"Depends on how you define perfect." There was a gleam in his eyes and meaning in his words that made Sakura's smile falter. She tensed up suddenly, though his hand gave her shoulder a squeeze. "Perfect is different for everyone."

Gently he pulled her closer before turning back to the painting.

Sakura knew that Sasori wanted her and Deidara to be together as a couple. She also know Sasori wanted to be her boyfriend too. These two facts confused her, but Sasori had said they were just friends and that was it and really if Sakura could be around him she was happy. Honestly, she also wanted Deidara to be happy. He was her friend and cared about her a lot. Sakura made a decision; If both Deidara and Sasori wanted her to be with Deidara then that's what would happen, so that they could be happy. And really, Sakura was curious about what happened during a relationship with someone. She knew Deidara would treat her right, so why not give it a chance?

Slowly, unsurely, Sakura eased her hand into Deidara's.

He was surprised at her boldness but greatly pleased. He held her hand tight, happy that things were going well. Turning to look in her eyes he found a shy sweetness in them that made him smile. "You're so cute." He said honestly, trying to compliment her.

"Thank you." Was all she said, turning back to the art.

For the rest of the night he kept her hand in his, even on the way home and to her dorm. Sakura thought it was annoying, holding hands for so long. With Sasori it was short and they'd been alone which made the hand holding all the more precious to her. Deidara refused to let her hand go, making it seem so common and boring. Still, she complied with his touch. It made him smile, and that made her smile in return.

"We should go out again." He observed as they stood in front of her dorm building.

"Ok. I had a good time tonight." She agreed.

"I'm glad."

And then the most shocking thing happened. His face got so close to hers that Sakura practically jumped out of her skin while shoving him two feet away from her, rather harshly too. He stumbled back and looked at her, embarrassed and confused. Sakura was breathing heavily, staring back at him with astonishment. "What are you going?" She stammered, staying exactly two feet from him at all times.

"I was going to, ya know…" His cheeks turned red and he wouldn't meet her eyes.

"You were going to kiss me!" Her jaw hit the floor.

Deidara didn't know what to say.

Sakura watched him as he stared at the floor in embarrassment, awkwardly standing before her. She blushed and took a half-step forward. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to freak out." She explained shyly. "It's just, I've never had a kiss before…I want it to be special."

"I understand, sorry." Honestly, he thought it was very adorable how innocent she was.

Carefully, slowly, he took a full step up to her and with a soft touch to her shoulder he hesitantly leaned. Sakura was about to flip out again but when she noticed his lips were going up from her own, heading for her forehead. Upon contact, he gave her a sweet kiss. It was gentle and small and made her warm all the way down to her toes. She smiled up at him as he pulled back. Without any word, he grinned and walked off.

And that was it. Her first date. Somehow, it didn't seem as special as she thought it would but it was nice.

Still, she wished her time could've been spent with someone else.

(End)


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Naruto or the first 8 chapters of this story**

"Someone discovered who you are? How could you let that happen?"

"I don't know how she found out. I've only known her for three weeks." Itachi replied through the phone, obviously uneasy.

"I don't care for your mishaps. We allow you to go to commoner's college under one condition; you not be found out. You must make sure this girl never tells your secret, by whatever means possible. Understand?"

"Yes." Itachi sighed.

"Failure will be punished."

Sakura never knew being a couple could be so tiring!

First off, somehow her and Deidara had been connected at the hip.

Every second he could Deidara was stuck to her side. He followed her around like a puppy, all day every day, and when he didn't he obviously expected her to follow him. It was a little annoying, yet somewhat fascinating. Deidara was a very interesting person. She often followed him to the art building on campus where art students were crawling all over the place. They were a very diverse group of people, Sakura loved to be around them. She found there were two kinds of art students at this school: 1) Playful and silly and all over the place. 2) Calm and cool and collected.

Deidara was obviously the playful type. Whereas Sasori was more of the calm type.

That was one of the great things about being around Deidara all the time. Sasori was always around him too so Sakura saw him a lot, which was good. She enjoyed his company. Though now there was a slight wall between them, one begging to be knocked down by a hammer. Poor Sakura had no such hammer. So, the wall remained. For now.

"I'll be right back." Deidara told her, like he always did when he left her alone for more than 5 seconds.

"Ok. I'll wait here." Sakura said, smiling. He walked away from their table in the art room, going to find something for the art project he was currently working on. Sakura thought Deidara was very talented, his art was quite beautiful.

"How long have you been together now? A week?" Sasori asked, he was sitting beside her calmly.

"Yes." This was how he built his wall; Sasori would constantly ask her questions about Deidara to keep her mind on him and away from other things. This annoyed her a bit too. "A week today. I guess we'll go out again tonight."

"What are you doing?" He asked. "Going to dinner?"

"Probably, he wants it to be a surprise." Sakura shrugged.

"That's nice." He looked away from her.

"Yeah." Sakura brightened suddenly, her big eyes turning on him. "We should do something together, like go have fun."

"I don't know…" Sasori looked doubtful and uncomfortable. "I don't want to make-"

"Sakura."

The two looked to the door where, to Sakura's horror, Itachi stood. He stared her down. Any friendship they'd had when she first started school was gone, he looked ready to slap her backwards. She looked around the room and found no exit, only the door Itachi stood in now. Now, as a princess, Sakura was hesitant about knocking him down and running but she'd do it if that was what it came to. Itachi was dangerous.

Sasori also picked up on the alarm going off in Sakura's head. He reacted right away. "Itachi what're you doing here?" He stood and moved to the in-between of Sakura and Itachi. Itachi glared at him.

"I need to talk to you." Itachi spoke to her, ignoring Sasori.

"I have to go." Sakura grabbed her bag, standing. She stopped and tried to find a way around him.

"Where are you going?" Deidara asked as he came back with two clumps of clay. No one answered him. He looked at Sasori who was glaring at Itachi then to Itachi himself who kept his eyes on Sakura. He had no idea what was going on.

"Sakura it's important. I _must _talk to you." Itachi started toward her.

Sakura looked about to bolt but Itachi also looked ready to counter. Ok. So it was going to come down to running. Too bad Sakura actually wore a skirt and strap shoes today. Still, Sakura supposed if Sasroi could jump in the way she could twist around them and make a break for it. It was a good a plan as any she could come up with in her current state of panic. Still it would help if she wasn't wearing these shoes. Sakura carefully tried to maneuver her feet from the strapped shoes, carefully taking her toes out and sliding the shoe back off her heal and-

"Sakura!" Pein rushed into the room.

'I've got to give him a raise.' Sakura thought, skidding over to him. Itachi rushed to cut her off but Pein met her half way, grabbing her arm and pulling her behind him. Itachi stopped and glared at Pein who leveled with him.

"What is going on?" Deidara demanded. "What is _he _doing here?"

Deidara was really behind on the drama but Sakura didn't care to stop and explain it all to him. All she cared about was getting out of here, whether Deidara was attached to her hip or not. He could deal.

"Get me out off here." Sakura ordered.

"Yes, My Lady." Pein obediently put his arm around her and took her to the door carefully, staring Itachi down all the way.

Itachi looked calm but ready to jump any moment. Sakura avoided his eyes, holding onto Pein all the way. She looked back at Sasori, he was relieved that she'd gotten away from Itachi and she smiled at him to let him know everything was ok. He gave the smallest of smiles in return. Then her eyes caught Deidara who looked appalled, confused, shocked and generally upset. Needless to say he had a few things to say to her. Sakura didn't care though, her identity was still safe and Itachi was still clueless. That's all that mattered.

Once out of the room Pein rushed her through the building, curving down every hallway as if in a speed chase, trying to lose the any followers. She kept to him and didn't look back, his arm directed her where to go. After a few minuets they left the building and he started back to her dorm with sharp eyes glaring in every direction. Oh yes, Sakura had hired the right guy to be her body guard. He knew just where to take her and where to look and what to look out for, he was the perfect guard and she'd never been happier to have his watchful hard ass looking after her. Sakura made a mental note to find a way to thank him.

They didn't speak until she was safely back in her dorm with all the doors locked.

"Are you ok?" Pein asked, running though his body guard questions. "Did he get to you?"

"No. I'm fine." Sakura said.

"I came as soon as I could." He said, ushering her to sit on the couch.

"Thank you." Sakura reached out to catch his hand. Pein looked down at her seriously, though a little thrown off by her sudden sincerity. Her eyes were big and grateful. "You saved me. I'll repay you, I promise."

"You pay me to do this." Pein said calmly. "That's the repayment you give."

"No. That's what my parents pay you for," Sakura explained with a sweet smile, "I want us to be friends. I really do. And friends repay each other for our deeds."

Pein didn't say a word, nor did he sit or relax in his presence. It didn't take a genius to figure out that this was just business for him, but Sakura still smiled. She'd make him come around soon enough. Though she had other problems to deal with.

Namely a very persistent Uchiha.

"You _said _they weren't dating." Deidara snapped. "You _said _that Sakura lied about Pein being her boyfriend."

"I'm sure she was." Sasori said, recalling the first time they'd all met Pein. Back then Sasori had insisted that Pein and Sakura were lying about their relationship, his opinion still stood firm but now Deidara was wavering. Something was ticking inside him, Sasori could see, and it was quick to blow. "There's not a doubt in my mind that they've never dated."

"Why is he here then?" Deidara dropped the clay onto the art table, holding himself back from chucking the clumps across the room. "I don't get it! He should _not _be here if they're not dating. I mean, I'm dating her!"

"I know you're dating her." Sasori snapped back. Deidara gave him a confused look and Sasori recoiled, trying to hide his annoyance. "I know you're with her…" He said gently, "They're probably just friends. Why don't you just ask her about it?"

"You know what, I will." Deidara declared. "I'll ask her right now."

With that he left the room. Sasori thought about following but knew this was a matter between the couple and wanted to keep the wall he'd built between Sakura and himself. Deidara was angry now but Sasori knew that his friend was very happy with Sakura, which was all that mattered. As long as Deidara was happy with his girl, Sasori was happy. He wanted them to be together. Though…it was getting hard to see them so close, to see their relationship growing when he felt things inside that were getting strong. Strong enough to knock down his walls.

Sasori didn't know what to do.

Deidara was pissed. Pissed-pissed, like completely angry.

It all started when Pein, of all people, opened the door to Sakura's dorm and had the gall to say, with all seriousness, "She's not seeing anyone right now."

Deidara was going to punch him _in the face_!

"Deidara!" Sakura came to the door and smiled at him, all innocent. Deidara relaxed, he couldn't get mad at her. She was way too adorable. "It's ok Pein, he can come in."

Sakura ushered him to the kitchen table before going to make tea. Pein stood in the room, his hard eyes sticking to Deidara. The blond just stared back, as if challenging Pein to look away. He knew something was up with this guy, Pein was a mystery that Deidara was determined to unveil. That, and more. It occurred to him, as he stared Pein down, that Sakura was also a mystery to him. He knew little of this woman who'd captured his interest, though it seemed like she knew him all too well. Deidara wanted to know _everything _about her.

"Can we talk alone?" Deidara asked when Sakura sat next to him with the tea on the table. He gave her a look and gestured to Pein with a nod.

"No." Pein answered for her. He was not leaving her side, not after the Itachi-Chase-Down.

"Look, I need to know what the deal is between you two." Deidara said suddenly. Sakura stared in surprise. "You're were never dating, that's what Sasori says. So what's going on? Who is he to you? Why is he always following you around like a guard dog?"

"Deidara…it's complicated." Sakura said honestly, avoiding his eyes. "It's sort of a family thing."

"Are you two related?" Deidara pressed on with the questions. "Is he your cousin or something? Step-brother? Something?"

"It's complicated." She repeated.

"Then explain it to me, please." He reached out and took her hands. "I want to know more about you, we're dating after all."

Sakura stared into Deidara's big blue eyes (Eye? I mean, the other one is covered by his hair and all…). They were full of worry and curiosity, a dangerous combination she knew. There was a little guilt inside her, Deidara really wanted to know about her and she'd only refused him information and lied to him thus far. Still…she couldn't tell him her history or her identity, she had to go about this carefully. Also, Pein wouldn't let her out of his sight. Not with anyone.

"Ok. We'll all go to dinner tonight and I'll explain everything." Sakura decided. "You, me and Pein. It'll be great!"

"Well…" Deidara glanced at Pein then looked back to Sakura. This was a compromise that he knew he'd have to live with. "Ok. Fine. We'll go to the diner downtown."

"Good." Sakura smiled. Soon after, Deidara left. Once gone she turned on Pein. "You need to trust him around me. We're dating."

"I won't. He's only temporary." Pein said seriously. "You're a princess. Your husband must be one of much more class."

"I know, I'm not going to marry him but we are dating." She said firmly. "You _will _be nice to him. He's a good guy."

"I don't want him around you." He replied, looking away.

"I know but I do. You'll meet us for dinner and we'll have a great time." She said with a not so sweet smile. "There's nothing to worry about with Deidara. We are dating after all. Besides, this was you'll get to know him and realize that you have nothing to worry about. All's good right?"

Pein just stared at her.

"Yeah…well…moving on." Sakura looked doubtful.

After Pei left Sakura spent a good deal of time getting ready for the dinner.

She got in the shower and picked out her best outfit, but changed again when she realized she looked way too much like a princess and not a small college girl who eats at diners. Even after downing it a little Sakura still looked too dressy for a diner but she supposed it would be fine, since it was sort of a special night. Sakura just hoped to goodness that Pein would be nice and Deidara wouldn't ask too many questions.

Speaking of Deidara and his questions, Sakura spent a great deal of time thinking up a cover story for herself. She tried to find something completely opposite of a princess's life but not to outstretched. Small town girl? No, Sakura couldn't pull it off. She was too prissy. Troubled, dramatic family? Of course that sounded exciting but Sakura was way too sheltered for that. Oh yes, this was going to be tricky.

After messing with her hair for what seemed like an hour, only to leave it down with a mere headband to hold it, Sakura remembered she left her purse in the art room on her mad dash from Itachi.

Grabbing her cell phone, Sakura made a call. "Sasori?"

"Purse?"

"Yes!" She sighed in relief. "Can I go over and get it?"

"Sure, I guess."

Sakura smiled, only slightly happy at being alone with Sasori and largely enjoying the fact she was going somewhere without Deidara attached to her hip. It was a very empowering feeling, being away from him. Sakura hoped that wasn't a bad sign.

"Here." Sasori held out the purse.

Sakura reached out and hugged it, smiling. "I thought I'd lost it for good."

"The horror." He teased.

"Thank you for picking it up." She smiled and looked into his dorm room. "Is Deidara here? Can I come in?"

"No, he went out." Now he looked uncomfortable. "I don't think you should come in. I mean, you look like you're ready for a date or something. You should get going."

"I've got an hour." She mused, waving her hand. "We can spend some time together till then."

"I'm busy." He said calmly.

Lies. Lies, all lies! Sakura may be naive and sheltered but she knew when someone was lying to her. It was obvious by his relaxed outfit, the look of sleep in his eyes and the TV playing from inside. This avoiding game was getting old and it flared Sakura's temper greatly.

"You know we're friends right?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yeah." He blinked.

"Friends spend time together. _Not _avoid each other." Sakura slung her purse over her arm and crossed her arms, shooting her glare his way.

Sasori was having none of that. "Maybe I just don't feel like spending time right now. Maybe I want you to go back to your dorm because Itachi also happens to live in." Now he was turning the tides on her. "What's your deal with him anyway? It's gotta be big if you're spending all this time and trouble running away from him."

"It's complicated!" This was becoming a standard explanation, Sakura realized.

"Complicated, right." Sasori gave her a look.

"It's none of your business." She snapped.

"No, it is. When I'm getting all choked up every time you and Itachi are in a room, worrying myself to death, it is my business." He snapped just as hard. "You just don't want to tell me."

"S-So?" She didn't know what to say.

"So? So friends tell each other things."

"Well…friends spend time together too."

"I can't spend time with you." Not when Deidara liked her so much.

"I can't tell you everything either." Not when it would reveal her whole identity.

"Then I guess we're not friends." And then, to both their surprise, he shut the door in her face.

Sakura stared at the wood, stunned in place. Before too long tears pooled and poured, slipping down her hot cheeks in tiny sobs. Sasori hated her! He had to if he didn't want to be her friend anymore. Sakura felt betrayed and crushed, one of the first friends she'd ever made had already dumped her like a rock. Defeated, Sakura took off towards her dorm. She had to get away from him, far away.

Slamming the door shut with unbelievable strength, Sakura threw herself down on the bed. Tears and sobs came out onto her pillow, echoing throughout the room. This was horrible! Never in her life had Sakura been in this situation, where utter sadness overwhelmed her. All her life people would try to please her, to keep her safe from dread and tragedy. Now, with it all pressed onto her like a repeating record Sakura felt the power of it all and missed her days of safety and captivity, away from all these horrible feelings.

Slowly, reluctantly, Sakura somehow lifted herself up from the pillow and let her cries soften and then die. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Sakura rubbed her cheeks and discovered her makeup was smeared down her face. Sighing, Sakura lifted her heavy body to the bathroom and took off the stains. Looking into the mirror Sakura suddenly heard a sharp tap from the kitchen.

She stiffened, something or someone was inside.

Had she locked the door behind her? Honestly, in her hysteria, Sakura couldn't remember.

As slow as a turtle, she edged out of the bathroom and glanced around the corner. Then she froze to death, feeling cold all over and shocked to the bone. There, standing at her door, was a man. He had a black jacket on with the hood up, his back turned to her. She realized he was closing the door, shutting off her exit. Sakura didn't want him to turn, she didn't want to see the man who would scare her to the bone, the man who'd snuck into her home and was a threat to her. She didn't want him to see her either. But to her horror he turned around, coming into her view. Sakura couldn't believe her eyes.

"Now, we need to talk." Itachi said, turning towards her. His eyes narrowed. "We _are _going to talk, all night if that's what it takes."

Sakura couldn't hear her own heart, she wished someone would rescue her. This time, though, no one could. Pein and Deidara were waiting for her at the restaurant. Sasori was angry at her. No one knew would come this time.

She was trapped with Itachi.

(End)


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Naruto or the first 8 chapters of this story**

She was so blind!

Sasori just didn't understand how Sakura could be so completely oblivious! Anger was shaking his mind, making him see all the faults of the subject that is Sakura.

Obviously Sasori liked her a lot but that was a huge problem because his best friend liked her more. So, therefore, Sasori must stay away from her in order to not get too attached to her and keep her focus on Deidara. It was total brain damage how Sakura could not understand that! Yet she continues to protest and plead to spend time with Sasori alone. He just didn't get it. How could Sakura be so oblivious?

And how could he have been so awful to her?

Sasori wasn't a kind man, this he knew. Most of the time it was hard to get a single sentence out of him without at least three words of rudeness and complaint. In fact, most people, including himself, considered him to be harsh and mean and a downright jerk face. Sasori was always complaining and against anything that didn't benefit him completely. He wanted things to be his way and if they weren't he simply got rid of the problem.

That's what had happened with Sakura. Things weren't going how he wanted so he got rid of the problem, just like always. And yet…

"Shit…" He groaned, rubbing his forehead. "I should go talk to her…"

"G-Get out!" Sakura yelled, trying to stand her ground. "I'll call the police!"

"Just sit down, I'm not going to hurt you." Itachi rolled his eyes before glaring at her. "We need to talk."

Sakura didn't sit down. Itachi could see that she was ready to run out of the dorm the moment he gave her a chance but nothing would put his guard down. This girl who he knew nothing of had discovered his true identity and could hold it against her. Heaven forbid his identity would get out into the world, that a royal son had taken off from his country just to attend some commoner college. The shame he would bare would settle on his family's shoulders, and Itachi would rather die than have his family name slandered.

"How did you find out who I am?" He questioned. "Who told you?"

"No one." Sakura answered honestly. "I discovered it myself."

"You lie." He accused, glaring. "How could someone like you find out about me without the help of anyone in power? You must've spoken with another royal, perhaps one with a grudge against my family?"

"No. I have spoken to no one." She said. "I have never met a royal in my life besides you." Or her family of course, but she wasn't telling him that.

"How? How did you find out?" Itachi asked, honestly confused. If she hadn't spoken to anyone than how could she possibly know about him? His family was very private, especially with their children. In fact, he was sure his parents were the only ones who dealt with society. Hardly anyone knew about him or his brother, who would remain in the castle for most of the time. He was no shut in like Sakura, Itachi was immersed with modern events but only those who visited his family's castle had met him. So how could this one girl know who he is?

"Does it matter how I found out?" Sakura asked, turning the tides. "I won't tell anyone who you are if you just stay away from me!"

"Why this change? Before you and I got along so well, now you want nothing to do with me." Itachi took a step closer. Sakura took one back. "Surely its not because of who I am; a rich young royal. My family name and position would rather turn on a woman than shoo her off, so there must be another reason for your hatred of me and my name. Perhaps there is something only someone like myself can discover? Are you hiding something?"

"There is nothing!" Sakura insisted too quickly. "Just- Just go away! I already said I'd protect your secret if only you would do so. It is not a hard deal; you stay away and I don't tell."

"Ah but how can I be sure of that?" Itachi smirked slyly. "I don't know you, I can't trust you. The only way to make sure you never tell my secret is if I find something to hold against you as well. Maybe I should research you? I'm sure there is something you are hiding and, trust me, I _can _find it."

"N-No!" She screamed, panicking. "Why go though that trouble? If you leave this room with the intent of finding blackmail on me I shall tell your secret to the world the second you walk out!"

"You can't do that." Itachi growled.

"I can!" Sakura snapped. "So if you mind your own business everything will be normal again."

"My family will not be happy with that. They can't trust you simply on your word." Itachi said, marching over and grabbing her arm. "I must find a secure way of knowing you will never tell."

"Get away from me!" She screamed, punching his chest.

"Not until you tell me who you are!" Itachi pushed her against the wall, holding her arm tight above her head. "I will find out one way or another so just tell me!"

"You will be sorry for this!" Sakura turned on him, glaring with all anger. "When you discover -if you discover- who I am you will be sorry for what you are doing to me! You will be forever shamed and under debt to me!"

"I'll take my chances." He got right up in her face, harsh black eyes staring her down. "Tell me. Now. You know I'll find out anyway."

"Fine!" Sakura screamed, putting on her look of authority. "I am the honorable Princess Cherry Blossom, daughter of the King and Queen of this country and future ruler of it. I am the coveted daughter of this county, who has the power to control it even without ever being exposed to it!"

Itachi let go in an instant, taking two large steps back. There was a stare in his eyes full of shock, alarm and panic. The Cherry Blossom Princess who had never been seen but had all the power in the world, who could control the lives of thousands and would one day take the throne. One of the most powerful royals in the world.

Itachi knew he was in trouble the second she crossed her arms, taking a stance of authority that only one who ruled above everyone could take.

"Are you sorry now?" Sakura glared.

Pein was twitching in anxiety.

Sakura was three minuets late. THREE MINUETS! That was enough time to get mugged or jumped by gangsters or raped in an ally or kidnapped by the creeper down the street!

It was just killing him, having Sakura not where she was supposed to be. She wasn't a very uptight person who would die if she was late to anything but he'd never minded since he'd always follow her and at least know where she was. But this time he was not following her, she was not in a ten yard radius and he had no way of watching out for her.

Why, she could be dead by now or decapitated or worse! With a boy!

Oh no, Pein was having none of that. If some boy thought he could put his hands on little, innocent, too-good-for-any-commoner Sakura then Pein would just have to kill him. It was his duty. In fact, Deidara wasn't on time either.

That was it! Deidara had taken Sakura away to go fornicate with him! Or maybe he had her in his car right now doing unspeakable things!

"_I'll break his neck." _Pein thought. _"I'll shoot him __in the face__."_

"Sakura's not here yet?"

Ok. Deidara's face was saved…for now.

"No." Pein answered.

Deidara took the seat across from him, looking around the restaurant as if expecting to find the missing Sakura hiding behind the coat rack or under a table. Now Pein was really worried. Though he'd hate to admit it, Sakura being with Deidara was a safer option than her being somewhere else out of his knowledge. Pein knew Deidara, so even if Sakura was with him Pein would have some recollection of her whereabouts. Though she wasn't with him, which meant she was in an unknown area beyond Pein's reach.

This was not good.

"I've got to go." Pein said, getting up just as the waiter came to take their drinks.

"You're leaving?" Deidara blinked. "But Sakura isn't even here yet."

"I've got to get to her." Pein said. It wasn't safe for her to be more than a few yards from him. He had to be by her side. He had to protect her.

"Why? She's probably on her way here." Deidara frowned. He could see protective obsession in Pein's eyes and it upset him. "What's your deal with her anyway?"

"It's not for me to say." Pein answered.

"Why don't you just leave her alone?" Deidara snapped. "Like, why are you always following her?"

Ok. Deidara's face was back in the danger zone.

"Me stay away from her? _You _should be the one to stay away." Pein snapped, shooting a hard glare at Deidara that almost burnt. "You know nothing and it is not your place to know anything, you're lucky she's even with you at all. Don't push your luck, I promise you that your relationship with Sakura will end. It will amount to nothing."

"What?" Deidara's jaw dropped.

"Now, I must go find her." Pein grabbed his coat and started out. He barely made it to his car before Deidara had rushed out to the parking lot and grabbed his arm, turning him toward the furious blond. Pein was hardly impressed.

"Where do you get off saying all that? Asshole!" Deidara looked ready to fight.

"I don't have time for you. I must get to her." Pein pushed him away easily, opening the car and getting in.

Deidara swung open the passenger seat and slid in, buckling up. He turned on Pein with confused yet still angry eyes. "Is she in trouble or something? I mean, you're all shaky and stuff." Pein didn't say anything. "I'm going with you. If she's in trouble I'm coming too."

"Fine." Pein sped off back to campus, worry building inside him.

He prayed that Sakura was alright.

"You are lying." Itachi accused, on a slight hysterical rebound. "You can't be the Cherry Blossom Princess, it's impossible. Why in the world would a Princess be here?"

"Why would an Uchiha heir be here?" Sakura countered, keeping her hard stance. "I am who I am and I will make you pay. You've accused me, attacked me and pestered me for the last week. Some countries call that a reason for war, assaulting their Princess."

"No. It can not be true." He protested, trying to think straight.

"Honestly, are you that confident I'm lying?" Sakura frowned. "What if it is true, the more you question me the worse your position gets. Do you want to take that chance?"

Ok. Think, she couldn't be telling the truth. It was impossible! One of the most powerful princesses in the world, let alone the one that is a complete mystery to the world, choosing to go to a commoners' college? What a lie! But then again…Sakura had a point, Itachi was a royal and he was here. Maybe it wasn't impossible.

And if it was true, Sakura looked a whole lot better in his eyes.

Up until then Itachi had put his previous taste for Sakura on hold, trying to figure out her story before she exposed his secret, now that he knew who she was the previous feelings he had for her grew a lot bigger inside.

"Forgive me, Princess." He said, all suave. Itachi put on his most charming smile, strutting up and taking her hand. "I was just blind with worry, I never meant you any harm."

"Oh really?" Sakura was a little thrown by his sudden change of heart.

"Yes. How could I harm such a beautiful woman?" He put her hand to his lips.

"That's enough." She bantered, pulling away. "I need to leave now. I want you gone."

"Where are you going? Shall I come as well?" His hand found the small of her back, pressing gently. Sakura blushed at the sudden contact.

Then, to Itachi's annoyance, there was a knock at the door.

Sakura turned and twisted away from him, going to the door and pulling it open. Whoever it was, was a hero for interrupting such a weird scene. Though, she was surprised to find, her hero was Sasori. He stood awkwardly in the doorway with a discomforted look on his face and his hands shoved deep in the pockets of his jacket. His head tilted toward the floor, his eyes glancing up at her from behind his unruly red hair. "Hey…can we talk?" He asked, almost shy.

"Let's talk outside." She wanted to put distance between herself and Itachi. But when she walked out he followed her into the stairwell where she and Sasori stood.

"What are you doing here?" Sasori asked Itachi, shocked to see him and Sakura together.

"I came to see Sakura, of course." Itachi answered, stepping closer to her. "How could I stay away from such a wonderful lady?"

"Sakura, what's going on?" Sasori asked in a frown.

"It's complicated." The standard excuse.

Suddenly the door to the stairwell flew open. In a quick flash Pein pushed Itachi up against the wall, hand on throat while his other arm reached out toward Sasori and pushed him three feet away from Sakura. Sasori hit the opposite wall in a 'umph', Pein let Itachi go to cough out his breath and jumped to Sakura's side with his arms in a position to fight.

"Are you ok?" He asked her.

"Pein!" Sakura brightened, jumping up and wrapping her arms around him. "I'm so glad to see you! I swear, I was trapped! I didn't know what to do!"

Awkwardly, Pein put his arms around her but kept his eyes on Itachi and Sasori who were coming back up. Once assessing that they weren't going to jump him or attack her physically, Pein looked down at the girl cuddling into his chest. His hands felt up her arms and back, checking for any bruises or cuts. She was fine, not harmed. A sigh of relief left him and he held her like a prized possession, holding her precious and petite body to his.

Moving on, Pein shot a hard glare at Sasori and Itachi.

"I'm going to kill you both. Slowly." He threatened.

"What the hell is going on?" Deidara asked as he barged in, looking around in annoyed confusion. When his eyes came to Sakura who was hugging Pein to death, he frowned. "What is it with you two? Somebody better explain-"

"Deidara!" Sakura let go of Pein and jumped on Deidara, nuzzling her face into his neck and wrapping her arms around his neck. She'd never been so happy to see him! "I'm so sorry! I was so worried about missing dinner and everything, thank goodness…"

He never was good at being mad at her. "Are you ok?" Deidara asked, hugging her back. He felt the warmth and happiness radiating off her, all because he'd shown up. It relaxed him, turning off his suspicious. "What happened?"

"Itachi totally held me captive!" Sakura cried, hugging him tighter.

"What?" Deidara, Pein and Sasori snapped at Itachi who innocently held his hands up in defense.

"I only wanted to get closer to Sakura, and now that I have I couldn't be happier." Two steps and he stood behind her, one hand touching her shoulder affectionately while his eyes bore into hers. Sakura shivered and cuddled more into Deidara. "We're very close now, aren't we Sakura?"

"Leave her alone!" Deidara pushed Sakura away from Itachi, getting up in the Uchiha's face. "That's me girlfriend you ass so cut the charm or I'll punch you in the face!"

"I second that motion." Pein held up a fist.

"Oh but Sakura and I have an understanding, don't we?" Itachi twisted around them and started closer to Sakura, charming smile in place. She started walking backwards, away from him. "In fact, I want to deepen our bond. We must get together again. Maybe over dinner?"

"Like hell that'll happen!" Deidara yelled suddenly, making Sakura jump back three feet.

"Where do you get off Uchiha?" Sasori broke in, taking his friend's side. "She wants nothing to do with you!"

"Yeah!" Deidara concurred.

"Oh please, neither of you are on her level." Itachi scoffed.

The three started to fight, pushing each other around and spitting harsh comments at one another. Pein watched them, wondering if he should break up the fight or take over it. Then he glanced at Sakura, as the arguing grew she got more scared and backed away from the three men fighting over her. At one point the three guys turned toward her for an opinion and Sakura had flipped out, skidding back even more. Why, she was getting so close to the stairs it almost looked as if she would fall down them backwards.

To Pein's horror, that's exactly what happened.

Sakura took one more step back, too overwhelmed by everything to realize what was happening. In that step she stumbled back, sliding down the first five steps before tripping completely and falling back all the way. Her feet actually lifted off the stairs for a moment in her fall, taking her down three or four steps through the air. Pein reached out, knowing that he couldn't get to her but still he threw his arms out to her and started down the stairs. Sakura, seeing Pein's reach, threw her arms out towards him too in a silent cry for help. Pein knew that once her feet came back to the stairs her ankles would twist and she'd tumble down, head first. Utter fear held him.

"Sakura!" He yelled, practically running down the steps toward her with arms out. He knew he couldn't catch her.

Though, someone else did.

It was a miracle, seriously. Sakura's feet hit the seventh stair from the ground, twisting one heal like Pein knew it would. She swung back, about to fall on her back with head facing down the stairs. Surely her neck would've snapped and if not brain damage was assured. But then, out of no where, someone walking along the path the stairs connected to came and saw Sakura's fall. He rushed up behind her and held his arms out, catching her and pulling her straight up out of danger. Sakura, out of breath, clung to him.

Relieved, Sakura looked up to her savor and found the most amazing eyes staring back at her. Despite herself and the accident that had just occurred, Sakura could only think of those eyes. They were all she saw.

"You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen." Sakura said in her daze.

"Don't I know it," The guy scoffed with a sky grin. He held Sakura carefully in his arms, one hand on her back and the other under her legs. She was pressed firm against his chest, her arm automatically wrapping around his neck. She stared at those beautiful eyes and nothing else, they were pink! Actual pink. She saw no curve of colored contacts. Only pure pink eyes. They were big and amazing. "So what's your name cutie?"

"I'm…Sakura." She said shyly, blushing.

"I'm Hidan." He said proudly. "You're gonna be my next girlfriend."

"What?" Everyone yelled. Pein stared in astonishment, Itachi in annoyance and Deidara in anger. Sasori just plain couldn't fathom what was going on.

Sakura looked too dazed to say anything at all.

(End)


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Naruto or the first 8 chapters of this story**

"Let go of her." Deidara snapped, reaching over and pulling Sakura into his arms, holding her bridal style like Hidan had been doing.

"You let go of her." Itachi budded in, taking Sakura into his arms next.

Pein stomped up, pulling Sakura away and holding her. His glare hard on Itachi. "Go. To. Hell."

"Just put her down." Sasori rolled his eyes at them all. "She's not luggage for Christ's sake."

Pein fumbled to put Sakura back on her feet but right when she touched the ground a loud squeak of pain came and she jumped back into Pein's arms, keeping her left foot high in the air. Pein frowned and looked at her ankle, noticing a swollen area from when she'd stumbled on the stairs. He sighed and held her up, being extra careful. Then he turned his glare on Deidara and Itachi, who backed up a bit from his hard eyes. "This is all your fault." He accused. "If you two hadn't been fighting, she wouldn't be hurt. I'll murder you both."

"No!" Sakura protested in alarm, "Don't hurt Deidara!"

Deidara smirked at Itachi who frowned.

"I'm fine." She said, waving her hands. "It's just a sprain. It'll be better in a few days."

"You could've died." Pein said, sighing. He looked over at Hidan evenly. "Thank you for saving her."

"How could I not?" Hidan grinned, coming over and looking at the girl in Pein's arms. "Jashin forbid anything happen to my future wife."

"That's my girlfriend buddy!" Deidara snapped, going to stand between them.

"A boyfriend? Shit. Well, what do you expect for someone like her?" Hidan scoffed, waving Deidara away. His eyes settled on Sakura who blushed under their intense stare, she could look into those eyes all day. "But just in case, can I get your number beautiful?"

"NO!" Deidara, Sasori and Itachi yelled.

"Yes." Pein said, shocking them all. He reached into his back pocket carefully, pulling out his cell phone and handed it to Hidan. "Her number is on speed dial, I'd get it myself but my hands are full."

Hidan shrugged and went through Pein's cell phone to find Sakura's number, smirking to himself as the other guys watched in anger and confusion. Once he got the number, plugged it into his own phone and gave it back, he grinned at Sakura who gave a friendly smile in reply. "I'll definitely call you later." He said before walking away, all confident.

"Why the hell did you give him her number?" Deidara yelled.

"It's the least I could do in return for him saving her life." Pein said, holding Sakura like a precious bundle of jewels. "He is a fine man. Now, I must get Sakura back to her dorm."

Right after they left Deidara turned to Sasori and Itachi. "Fine man my ass! I'll kill him!"

"Agreed." Itachi crossed his arms, frowning. "I'll die before I let him get any closer to Sakura."

"I'll die before I let either you or that Hidan guy get near her." Sasori said, shooting a glare at Itachi. "She wants nothing to do with you so why don't you just leave her the hell alone?"

"It's not your place to say such a thing." Itachi said with a smirk. "Or is it?"

"Is it?" Deidara turned on Sasori now.

"We're just friends!" Sasori said, holding up his hands. "I mean…I just…"

"I knew it." Deidara glared. "I can't believe you!"

"Deidara, no! I want you to be with her, I swear." Sasori said.

"That's it. I can't trust anyone with her." Deidara said. "All I know is that I'm gonna be with Sakura no matter what."

"Oh please, I'll be with her in the end." Itachi scoffed.

With that the two stormed away, leaving Sasori in a slump. "I just want her to be happy…"

"Does it hurt here?" Pein asked, lightly tapping her ankle.

"Ow! Yes!" Sakura screamed, clutching a pillow tightly to her face.

"Sorry." He sighed, pressing an ice pack to the swollen spot. He grabbed a band and gently tightened it around her ankle to keep the pack in place, then he went to sit next to where she lay on her bed, pillow pressed over her face and fingers holding it in clutches. "Are you alright?"

"More or less…" She mumbled against the pillow.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get to you in time…" Honestly he felt like a failure, he was supposed to protect Sakura with his life for heaven's sake! For the past two years he'd been with her, keeping her safe. Never, ever in forever has she even came close to danger under his guard. His life was devoted to the Princess, forever locked with hers. Until the day she dies, Pein would be with her. And he gladly stood in her shadow, watching out for her. His life, being and very soul was dedicated to being her protector.

And still, tonight she'd almost died by death of stairs. Pein practically felt his whole being described in one word: FAIL.

"It's ok." Pulling the pillow away, Sakura looked up at him with gentle eyes. "You can't always be there for me. I don't blame you if something happens to me."

"But I do." He said, narrowing his eyes. "I'm supposed to protect you with me life. I should've jumped down those stairs or-"

"It was an accident." Her hand went to his, resting atop the rough fingers. Pein mentally relaxed at her touch, his eyes connecting with hers easily. The big green orbs bore into his like fire, melting his insides in a way that was so calming Pein couldn't even describe it. "You're always there for me. Thank you."

"I will always be with you My Lady, forever." He whispered. "No matter where you go, I will be there."

"I know." She smiled big at him, rosy in the cheeks. "That's why you're important to me."

There was a moment of silence. Then, ever so slowly, his hand went out from hers and up to the smooth curves of her cheek. His fingers pressed against the flesh that was soft as petals, tracing a small line under the crook of her eye. Sakura stared up at him with big eyes, he'd never done this in all the time they'd been together. Still, with a feather-like touch, his callused finger slid over her flower skin like a gentle wind's breeze. It ticked her skin, but where it touched a hot trail was left with a tingle beneath the surface.

Finally, he pulled away from her. "You are important to me too."

Then, suddenly, he stood and left without another word. Just like that.

The hot trail on her cheek remained.

The next morning Sakura awoke to her cell going off.

Her ankle still swollen and head still confused, Sakura stumbled to sit up and grab the ringing thing. She slammed it a few times, momentarily forgetting how to work it before the blasted thing actually agreed with her. "Hello?" Morning haze still held her.

"Sakura? It's Hidan." Came a reply. "Good morning!"

"H-Hidan!" She stuttered, coming to attention. "Good morning."

"So I was thinking we could get together today." He said. "In a few hours?"

"Oh I'd love to but…well…" Deidara wouldn't like that, and technically they were dating. Was it considered cheating to hang out with a man you're mildly interested in if you knew your current love interest would be unhappy about it? Sakura didn't know.

"We don't have to tell that sour puss boyfriend of yours." He said, as if reading her mind. "We'll just hang out, that's all. I think I deserve it, for saving your life and all."

"Ok, sure. That sounds good." Sakura nodded to herself.

"Great! I'll meet you in the courtyard in two hours." Then he hung up.

Sakura thought for a moment before picking up the phone again, dialing in numbers. "Hello?"

"Deidara?" She replied. "It's Sakura."

"Good morning, how are you?" He sounded pleased with her call.

"Fine. You remember Hidan from last night? He asked me to go hang out…I thought you should know, I said I'd go with him." Sakura explained, a little nervous inside. "Is that ok?"

Deidara waited for a beat longer than he should've but answered, "Sure. Yeah, go ahead."

"Really? Ok, thank you." Sakura smiled. "I'll call you later. Thank you for trusting me."

"Yeah. Well, call me when you're done hanging out." Deidara answered.

He hung up the phone then stood up, pacing back and forth. This was _not _good. Sakura, his girlfriend, hanging around other guys without him? It was so not good that Deidara felt like punch a pillow to death! And that Hidan guy, who did he think he was? Asking someone else's girlfriend to hang out alone, Sakura was too naïve to understand what was wrong with that picture. She saw the best in everyone, even when it wasn't there which was exactly the reason why Deidara couldn't let this business go down.

"It's not stalking." He said to himself. "It's just…protective following! Yeah!"

He grabbed his jacket and left, making his way to the courtyard.

On her way to the courtyard, Sakura got a wonderful idea. She stopped by Sasori's dorm.

"Hey." Sakura said, smiling when he opened the door.

"Sakura, what're you doing here?" He said uneasily.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come and hang out in the courtyard." She explained. "It'll be fun!"

"I don't think so…" He said, stepping back a bit and looking at the ground nervously. "Maybe some other time."

"You never want to hang out with me." She complained with a small glare. "Come on, you're my friend aren't you?"

"Yeah." Was all he said.

"Fine." She snapped coldly, "I'll just go hang out with Hidan by myself."

"You're going to hang out with him?" Sasori jumped to attention.

"Yes!" Sakura answered proudly. "I am."

"You can't," He argued, "What about Deidara?"

"For heaven's sake, Hidan is just a friend! Why can't I ever hang out with guys?" She said in frustration. "What is it with you and Deidara? Neither of you want me to hang out with any guys, it's so annoying!"

"Because they like you!" He said, as if it was obvious. "And you're dating Deidara."

"That's it!" She stormed over to the door, throwing it open. "Dating him isn't worth staying away from everyone else, I'm done." Then she left.

Sasori panicked, did she mean what he thought she meant? Quickly, he rushed after her but when he got to the hallway she'd already made it to the stairs and Sasori knew he wouldn't be able to catch up at such a rate. Dread filled him, if she ended things with Deidara Sasori would feel completely responsible. Thinking fast, he decided to go look for Sakura in hopes of changing her mind. He went back to grab his jacket then made his way to the courtyard, where she'd said she was going to meet Hidan. If Hidan furthered Sakura's decision about breaking up with Deidara, Sasori would kill him. No one was going to ruin his best friend's life, not on Sasori's watch.

He was thinking so hard that he hardly noticed Itachi who came up and grabbed his arm in the lobby, stopping him. "Where's the fire?"

Sasori took a look at Itachi and got a new thought. "Sakura is with Hidan, we need to stop them!"

"She's with that idiot?" Itachi frowned, Sakura with another man was not music to his ears. "Where?"

"Courtyard, come on." Sasori said, leading the way.

"Hey beautiful!" Hidan called as Sakura walked up to him in the courtyard. He took note of her face and frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Sasori is such a jerk!" She complained.

"Sasori? That red headed guy?" He asked. "What happened?"

"He didn't want me to hang out with you just because you're a guy and I'm already dating someone." Sakura explained, pacing back and forth in frustration. "It's so unfair! Just because I'm with someone doesn't mean I can't hang out with whoever I want. Neither Sasori nor Deidara trust me at all!"

"What dicks!" He complied, he held his arms up. "You poor baby, come here. You don't need to take their shit."

"I know! I know…thank you." She smiled and went in to his hug. He held her tight, spredding his warmth around her. Sakura smiled against his shoulder, he was very comforting. Even his smell, as strange as it sounds, made her relax. "You're so nice. I'm so glad we met."

"Same here." He grinned, stepping back but keeping a hand on her arm. "You know, you shouldn't be around people who make you feel like crap."

"You're right!" Sakura nodded. "Absolutely right."

"Those jerks are just jealous assholes, they just wanna control you and stuff."

"Right!"

"I mean, you're your own person, you can do whatever the fuck you want."

"Yes! You totally understand me."

"Yeah, we get along great." Hidan smirked. "Weird right? We're totally in sync but we only met yesterday. Even then we were in sync, I mean you fell but I totally came in at the right time and saved you."

"We are in sync! You're right!" Sakura brightened, smiling big. Hidan was such a nice person! And he did understand her; she just wanted to be able to rule her own life without anyone telling her what to do and she just wanted to enjoy herself before she had to go back to her kingdom and rule a strict life again. Hidan totally got that, even without knowing her so well. They were in sync, which was pretty cool to Sakura because she'd never had anyone get her so well.

"It's pretty kick ass," He agreed, "We're cool."

Then he looked into her eyes and Sakura was blown away again. Those eyes were just so beautiful and amazing, with their beyond strange color and perfectly intense stare. Hidan's stare was so firm, he wasn't afraid to hold your gaze. He was totally real, down to earth. You got all that just from his perfect eyes. Sakura didn't know if it was the face that his eyes matched her hair or what but every time she looked up into those strong pink orbs, little tingles went all the way down into her toes like feathers tickling her feet for hours. She felt warm, just from looking into his gleaming oracles.

"You're really pretty." He said, suddenly. His tone very charming.

"Oh, thank you." She said, blushing slightly.

"And you're super cool."

"T-Thanks."

"I like you Sakura." Hidan said.

"I like you too." Sakura shrugged.

And then, before she even realized what was going on, he leaned in and kissed her.

Her eyes widened, shock overcoming her. Her first kiss, taken just like that. How horrifying, for the one thing she'd spent all her life protecting to be stolen in such a casual way. The way it was done had no meaning, it had no value at all. It was just a kiss. It wasn't a gesture of love or a show of affection, not even a kiss goodnight like she'd seen on all those teen movies. It was a kiss but it felt like as common as a handshake, not the first kiss she'd dreamed of for years. There was no love, no passion. Nothing. When Hidan pulled back it was clear he saw nothing of it, as if it was a common thing he'd done everyday. Was this how commoners thought: that kisses and romance was just a waste that should be done in such a casual way?

It so, Sakura couldn't wait to be home with all her royals again.

Right now, though, she felt like punching Hidan in the face.

Someone beat her to it.

The fist flew clean across his face, slamming hard against his cheek bone and actually forcing him back five steps before dropping to the ground. Sakura looked at the newcomer, finding it was Deidara. He walked over and grabbed her hand, glaring at Hidan who was getting up with a red mark on the side of his face. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Deidara yelled. "She's my girlfriend!"

"Where the hell did you come from?" Hidan glared.

"Don't change the subject." Deidara snapped.

"No, where did you come from?" Sakura turned on Deidara who took a step back. "Have you…were you _following _us?"

"No!" He paused. "Well, yeah but it's a good thing I did! He kissed you!"

"I knew it! I knew you wouldn't trust me alone with a guy!" Sakura accused.

"What's going on?" Suddenly Sasori and Itachi were rushing over to them from the far end of the courtyard. From behind them Pein was coming, he looked ready to kill everyone in sight. When they got close Sasori looked at Hidan and Deidara who looked about to jump at each other. Itachi went to Sakura, looking her over as if expecting her to have the huge bruise mark instead of Hidan. When Pein came to he pushed Sakura behind him and shoved Itachi back into Sasori. All the boys looked at Sakura in question.

"Are you ok?" Sasori asked. "What happened?"

"Like you care…" Sakura looked away from him. "You don't even want to see me."

"Sakura, don't be like that." Sasori said calmly. "It's just…complicated."

"I'm tired of all this complication!" Sakura yelled, throwing her hands up dramatically. All the guys stopped arguing and stared at her, taken aback by her sudden burst of anger. They all knew Sakura's temper was a quick match, ready to blow at any second. "I'm sick of all or it!"

"Sakura, what're you talking about?" Deidara asked, reaching out to touch her.

She pushed his hand away. "You don't trust me! You're always jealous and are never happy when I'm with my friends, just because they're guys too. I can't even be friends with Hidan or Sasori because of you!"

"Sakura just calm-"

"And you!" She pointed at Sasori, cutting him off. "You're way too confusing! You say we can be friends but then you won't come near me! You say it's because you want Deidara to be happy but what about what I want?"

"This is getting out of hang." Itachi said, frowning. "Why don't we all just-"

"Don't even get me started on you." Sakura said, turning on him. "You're only after me because you found out my secret. I don't even want anything to do with you! I just want you to leave me alone!"

"Jashin, you guys sure messed up with her." Hidan smirked.

"And I can't believe you kissed me!" Sakura said, truly hurt inside. "Who do you think you are?"

"You kissed her?" Pein snapped, coming to. He stood and grabbed the front of Hidan's shirt, lifting him at least one foot off the ground. He glared, anger fresh behind his eyes. "I'll kill you…"

"No. Leave him." Sakura mumbled, reaching out and touching Pein's arm. He paused, then dropped Hidan who stumbled back to stand with Sasori, Deidara and Itachi. There was a moment of silence as everyone waited for Sakura to continue. "I'm done…I'm going home."

"What? Sakura you can't!" Deidara reached out and grabbed her hand. "You can't drop out just because we're all being stupid. Education is important."

"Not for me." She pulled back, her hand going to Pein's and pulling him in the direction of the parking lot. "I don't need to be here. I need to go home."

(End)


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the wait but I had a genius idea for the story then realized it didn't fit right so I took some time and came up with this I hope you all like it**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

"_thinking"_

"speaking"

When they go back to the castle sakura went straight to her room. Kakashi came in not even 20 minutes later.

"Pein told me everything" "yea I figured as much. It was just so frustrating being there! I just got out of the castle to have some freedom and do my own thing before coming back to rule. When I was there they wouldn't let me hang out with others and it was all too confusing!"

"Well I know its hard but your parents wanted to talk to you upon your arrival." "Okay."

When sakura got to her parents throne room sakura could practically feel tension in the air. "You wanted to see me?" "Yes your father and I have big news for you. We arranged you a marriage with Orochimaru! He will be arriving in 2 weeks for the wedding. Isn't that great?"

"No that isn't great! How could you do this to me! I want to marry someone I love!" then with that sakura ran out of the room.

**Sakura's pov**

"_how could she do this to me?". _I was laying on the bed in my room when I heard a noise coming from my bathroom. So I got up and went to check it out but all I saw was a not sitting on the sink. I picked it up and read it and this is what it said:

'you may not want to marry me but you will have no other choice. I have your little boyfriend Deidara and if you want to see him safe and alive than come to the abandon old gas station downtown. ALONE.  Tonight . And if I find out you brought anyone with you then everyone there will die, including you.'

"_what! That snake has Deidara! Wait. Why should I care? He wouldn't let me do anything and….ohh I need to get him back I cant let him get hurt for something that's my fault! But what is this feeling in my chest knowing Deidara is in trouble? Owell I will just sneak out later but first will ask Kakashi what this feeling is."_

**No ones pov**

Sakura left her room and headed straight for Kakashi's. when she got there she just walked right in but she knew he wouldn't mind.

"Hello sakura what is it that you need?" "I was wondering…..what is this feeling in my chest. It feels like it is tightening whenever I think of Deidara and what he might be doing right now without me."

Kakashi chuckled. "Sakura that feeling is love and missing him. Maybe your mind was so frustrated with all of the new things and boy drama on top of that and your mind broke it off but mayb e your heart wasn't ready to let go yet."

"thank you Kakashi well I got to go now see you tomorrow."

**Sakura's pov**

After my talk with Kakashi I went back to my room and climbed out the window. Once I got down I walked over the the orchard wall and used the vines along the wall to help me climb over it, then I headed downtown.

"_yesss I fonally found this place it took me three hours! Gosh I am so tireddd!" _ I was walking in the station when all of a sudden I felt pressure on my head and all I saw was black.

**Deidara's pov (****right after sakura left)**

"_what did sakura mean by Itachi wanting her for her secret. What secret?" _I was on my way to go find Itachi when I felt a pressure on my head and I blacked out.

When I woke up I was in a dark room and I couldn't figure out what was going on. _"uhh this headache is killing me. Why did these people knock me out I didn't do anything to them"_ then I heard one of them mention Sakura's name but that was all I heard. Everything was muffled and my senses were dulled.

I was looking around when suddenly I hear the door open and I saw sakura. I saw the figure of someone sneaking up behind her but I could tell she didn't notice them or me. I tried to yell out to her in warning but no sound came out no matter how hard I tried. Then the guy hit her on the head with a hammer and she fell.

"_what's going on?"_

**sorry for the short chapter but I thought I should post what I had gotten so far**

**please if you liked it review, tell me what you liked. If you hated it still review and tell me what you didn't like or what I could do to make it better because I want people to enjoy reading this story**

**THANKS **


End file.
